Seigaku In USA
by Yasha18
Summary: Una invitacion a un nuevo torneo, causa un revuelo en las vidas de los titulares. Revelaciones que cortan la respiracion. Nuevos amores que llenan el cuerpo. No soy muy buena para los summary, pero entren no se arrepentiran. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

"Seigaku In Usa"

Por Yasha

"" Dialogos

_cursiva _Pensamientos

Disclaimer: Por desgracia Prince of Tennis no es mio, si no serian muchas las parejas yaoi las que se crearian xDD

Parejas: No las dire aun, mejor que se vayan dando a conocer durante el fic, que pretendo dar sorpresas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Capitulo 1: La invitacion.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La profesora Ryusaki, mejor conocida como la entrenadora de uno de los mejores equipos de tennis en lo que va de Japon. Muchos querian pertenecer a esa escuela solo para poder jugar con los chicos de Seigaku, pero no eran muchas las esperanzas para poder pertenecer a los titulares si no hasta que los chicos se llegaran a graduar.

Al dia siguiente iban a ser las clasificaciones de titulares, un momento de tension enorme siempre se vivia en eso y mas cuando Echizen Ryoma aparecio en sus vidas. El equipo estaba completo, pero nada mas aparecio ese chico y las cosas se voltearon. No es que lo odiara ni nada, es mas, se ponia la cosa mas interesante cuando el jugaba, les daba algo mas de fuerza a sus chicos para asi, poder superarse y no estancarse en lo mismo de siempre. Ya habia sacado a Inui una vez y luego Momo fue sacado por el de lentes. Ahora seria la revancha. Quien saldria del equipo?

Ella se hacia mas y mas esa misma pregunta, lo bueno que no tenia que hacer ella los ordenes de las contiendas, ese era Tezuka, el cual no estaba muy contento por la presion en la que estaba sometido.

Este estaba sentado a un escritorio de distancia de la profesora tratando de rellenar los malditos cuadritos con los que iban a jugar. Si bien sabia quienes iban a jugar, lo que no podia poner era el orden y como. Sabia que dos titulares y uno de los ya sacados, digase Momoshiro, debian de ir en uno, y sabia que o Momo se quedaba fuera aun, o sacaba a alguien mas. La pregunta era, a quienes ponia en el blocke de Momoshiro Takeshi?

Se golpeo la sien con la pluma varias veces tratando de pensar el que hacer.

De acuerdo, podia poner a Kawamura-Echizen, Oishi-Fuji, Inui-Kaido y a Kikumaru-Momoshiro y el mismo en los blockes, juraba a si mismo que era buena la alineacion, no podia, o mejor dicho, no queria repetir partidos mucho. el problema seria cuando Kikumaru y Momoshiro estuvieran frente a frente. Takeshi era muy importante, pero Kikumaru lo era tambien, no se podian quedar sin el Golden pair.

Definitivamente, estaba al puto de la exasperacion. Que mas podia hacer? tenia que pensar rapidamente las cosas para que no pasara nada malo...

Debia de tener todo el orden para mañana mismo, y no podia determinar como quedarian los titulares y el ex titular.

_rayos_

Penso para si mismo viendo por enesima vez la hoja. Estaba mas que perdio en sus pensamientos de si golpearse contra el escritorio en la frente o dejarlo asi como estaba pensando. En dado caso no sabria quien saldria de los dos...pero, ya veria luego.

"Tezuka..." una voz muy conocida lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Giro su cabeza a un lado, notando como el segundo poseedor de un armason, denominado Inui, estaba a su lado con su inseparable cuaderno de anotaciones. "buenas tardes...batallando contra la alineacion?" le pregunto al ver como no tenia esta lista, siendo que antes en solo 5 minutos ya estaba.

"Buenas tardes Inui y si" le respondio friamente pero de una forma cortez al estilo que solo el sabia contestar. "que haces aca?" la duda le gano o mejor dicho el despejarse un momento de lo que hacia.

"La profesora me llamo" ahora dirigio su mirada a la mujer, notando como esta estaba que lanzaba fuego por la boca y nariz al mismo tiempo.

Por que?

Simplemente no podia contra la Maldita maquina poseida del demonio traida directamente del infierno, o asi fue como le puso a la laptop que la escuela le presto para poder mover todo lo de su trabajo. Estaba a punto de pegarle un digno raquetaso de ella cuando solo noto una sombra a su lado.

Si señores, el protector de la tecnologia de Seigaku.

"Me mando llamar?" le pregunto antes de que tuviera esta una deuda fuerte con la escuela.

"ah! Inui! mi salvacion, o mejor dicho de la maquina del diablo esta" miro feo a la susodicha y luego le lanzo una mirada de suplica al chico. "podrias ayudarme a revisar lo que es mi correo y a mandar algunas cosas? es que necesito saber si me llegaron algunas cosas...ademas del aviso de si me van a subir el sueldo..." gruño mas bien para si misma "por que ahora lo quieren hacer todo mediante la computacion? no lo entiendo, tan bien que iba todo cuando en mis tiempo..."

"Profesora..."

La corto el chico, tratando de que se hiciera mas rapido el asunto.

"ah si si cierto je je...bueno, toda tuya Inui" Ella se aparto de la maquina dejando al chico que se sentara en la silla donde estaba batallando.

Este solo se trono los dedos un poco y empezo a accesar a la cuenta de la dichosa profesora. La verdad como todos los jovenes y muchos adultos bien sabian, era muy facil entrar a la cuenta de uno y revisar sus cosas, por tal no le costo mucho ni duro tanto en hacerlo. Mientras lo hacia le iba explicando a la mujer a su lado como hacerlo y ella lo iba a puntando, aunque no comprendia mucho las cosas, asi que termino explicando con peras y manzanas como era que funcionaba todo.

"comprende ahora?" le pregunto por 5ta vez a la mujer mientras esta asentia de forma energica.

"si ya lo entiendo, lo siento si duro mucho, pero es que aun no me entra mucho eso de la computacion je je" rio algo apenada a lo que el joven sonrio. Mientras Tezuka, aun seguia con la batalla universal llamada alineacion, asi que no les pretaba mucha atencion o siemplemente los ignoraba.

"ahora me puedes ayudar a revisar mis correos? y no te preocupes que mis admiradores no me escriben cosas por el" le bromeo sacando un poco de balance a Inui, pero este a como es su personalidad no lo demostraba.

"ah si claro..." se puso a checar lo que era cada cosa hasta que encontro algo que le llamo la atencion. "tiene un correo del Torneo Plateado de Tenis de Estados Unidos..." la miro con incognita en el rostro mientras ella estaba que no le cabia la sorpresa en el suyo. Rapidamente saco de ahi a Inui, y se sento en la silla leyendo lo que decia el mensaje. Una enorme sonrisa aparecio en el ya maduro rostro. Una que hacia tiempo que no tenia. "TEZUKA!!!" le llamo de un grito a lo que el joven rapidamente hizo caso y se levanto.

"si profesora?" le pregunto

"quiero que dejes esas alineaciones ahora mismo, tenemos algo mas importante en puerta"

Los jovenes entendieron mas o menos a lo que se referia, pero aun tenian muchas dudas de lo que se trataba.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Al dia siguiente en las canchas de Tenis de Seigaku.

"Vamos Momo!!! Tu puedes!!! tienes que ganrle a Kaido!!!" apoyaba como si fuera una porrista el pelirrojo del equipo. Estaba pegado al cerco de maya junto a Fuji, viendo como terminaria el partido que ahora mismo.

Explicacion. Despues de una de las ya tipicas peleas entre Takeshi y Kaoru, habian terminado jugando un partido de Tenis, a lo que Eiji y Fuji aprovecharon para apostar, aquienes? eso ya se vio con el grito de loco de Kikumaru.

Ahora mismo iban 5-6 favor Kaidoh, uno mas y le ganaba a ese tonto que no le dejaba en paz.

"DORYA!!!" grito fuertemente Momo, habia lanzado la pelota con todas sus fuerzas " a ver como te las apañas Mamushi!!!" le grito a un mas sacando una venita de la frente de la serpiente, pero luego cambio eso por una sonrisa.

"Baka" le dijo aun con la sonrisa en los labios. Se movio rapidamente, el otro le habia dejado la pelota tan lindamente puesta para uno de sus mejores tiros.

"SNAKE!!!" se escucho gritar a un Eiji asustado de que Kaidoh ganara y perder contra el tensai.

La pelota ya habia llegado a uno de los extremos de la cancha enemiga, por lo que Mamushi ya estaba festejando con una sonrisilla prepotente y la raqueta en el hombro. No podria resonder eso nunca, era demasiado baka como para hacerlo. O eso penso el.

Cuando menos se lo espero la pelota habia pasado por enfrente de el y habia marcado punto para Momo. Abrio los ojos grandemente y vio a su contrincante.

"6-6 Mamushi..." sonrio altaneramente "No deberias de distraerte, dicen que animales mas grandes se llegan a comer a las viboras...y yo soy ese animal" se señalo a si mismo poniendo su pulgar en su pecho.

"fsss" Kaidoh sonrio "No niego que ya lo seas, baka"

Momo pensando en lo que dijo.

"AHORA VERAS!!!" aunque el habia sido el que se hecho asi mismo al la hogera con ese comentario, pero aun asi le haria pagar por aprovecharse de el.

"Momo!! Momo!!!" Eiji llamo la atencion de los de 2do, y puso una de sus tipicas sonrisas "sigan vamos vamos!!" les apresuro

"mm" Fuji se puso una mano en la barbilla de manera pensativa, una sonrisa de las mas lindas pero terrorificas adornaba su rostro "por que no hacemos esto mas...interesante?" les pregunto.

Eiji rapidamente giro con cara de terror el rostro a ver a su amigo. Cada que ponia esa sonrisa y decia con ese enfasis 'interesante' cosas malas pasaban.

_El apocalipsis_

Penso el pelirrojo.

Los dos chicos mas tragaron algo duro.

"Por que no juegan a un solo punto, estan empatados, asi que es muy justo. El primero que anote, es el que gana" les propuso

Bueno, no habia sido tan mala la idea. Asi los tres soltaron el aire.

"pero..."

De acuerdo, soltaron el aire demasiado rapido.

"por que no el que pierda hace todo, y cuando me refiero a todo es TODO lo que el otro desee por una semana, hasta el ultimo detalle y sin poder decir un no. Se que los dos tienen un gran orgullo y lo cumpliria el que perdiera"

Cuando termino la propuesta, los dos ya lo estaban pensando. A todo esto, no era tan mala la idea, la verdad les atraia demasiado esta. Se sonrieron mutuamente, con una sonrisilla diabolica.

"por que no? que dices Mamushi?" le pregunto

" fssss claro...seria lindo el tenerte de esclavo por una semana" le contesto sosteniendo la pelota para el saque.

"hasta crees, el unico que usara un trajecito sirvienta sera otro" le revatio.

Kikumaru volteo a ver a su compañero desde hacia muchos años ya. Eso lo habia hecho para que hubiera mas emocion en el partido, ademas de rivalidad y esas cosas.

Fuji le vio con una de sus tipicas sonrisas.

"creo que me gustara mucho mi regalo, no Eiji?" le dijo de la forma mas descaradamente cortez que nadie podia hacer.

"sabia que lo habias hecho aproposito..." inflo sus mejillas haciendo un puchero digno de un chico de 5 años.

"el que?" poso una de sus manos en su propia mejilla. El cinismo no era para hecho para Fuji, el habia creado el cinismo.

"nyaaaa Fuji!!!" se quejo fuertemente y luego volteo a ver el partido.

Este estaba encarnisado. No se podia ver quien de los dos podia ganar. Solo se miraba como la pelota pasaba de un lado al otro.

Momoshiro tiro la pelota con todas sus fuerzas de nuevo, pensando que esta iba a pegar dentro y luego fuera, la ver lejos a la serpiente, pero no, este le remato con un Boomerang Snake. Ahora Momo no podia hacer nada, estaba muy lejos como para alcanzarlo.

"la pelota se acerca, 100 de probabilidades de que pegue" se escucho la voz de Sadaharu a un lado de la cancha. Este estiro su raqueta antes de que pegara dentro para asi contara el punto de Kaoru y la lanzo contra la canasta de las demas pelotas. La cancha se quedo en silencio e Inui solo se acomodaba los lentes.

Momo y Kaidoh abrieron sus vocas ampliamente al igual que Eiji, Fuji solo torcio ligeramente los labios.

Un INUI!!! se escucho fuerte mente junto con un SENPAI!!!

Ahora no habia ni ganador ni perdedor.

"Inui Senpai!! por que lo hizo?" se quejo Takeshi fuertemente.

"tenemos que estar todos reunidos con la Profesora Ryusaki, es una orden de ella y Tezuka..." nada mas escucharon esos dos nombres y rapidamente corrierona reunirse con todo el demas club. Al parecer ya era hora de que empezaran los partidos para los regulares de Seigaku.

Todos estaban formados como debian. Primero regulares y luego los demas. enfrente solo estaban el capitan y la entrenadora.

"al aprecer estan ya todos..." se dijo a si misma la mujer, tratando de localizar si no se habia perdido ninguno. Al ver que todo estaba bien empezo. "buenos dias chicos." les saludo fuerte para que la escucharan los de hasta atras.

"Buenas tardes Profesora!!"

"antes que nada, hoy NO se realizara la clasificacion de los titulares de Seigaku, si no algo parecido." esto saco de balance a todos, menos a Inui y Tezuka. "Ayer en la terde, me llego un mensaje que habia estado esperando desde hace meses, una contestacion que pondra a todos felices. En EUA, como algunos deben de conocer, hay un torneo especial para equipos de tenis escolar, que solo escoge a los mejores. El Torneo Plateado de Tenis"

Muchos reconocieron el nombre, ya habian llegando a escuchar de el, en especial Ryoma, que al no pertenecer a una escuela que pudiera entrar a el, se habia quedado con las ganas, hasta ahora.

"ese fue el mensaje que nos llego. Fuimos cordialmente invitados al torneo que durara aproximadamente dos semanas, en las vacaciones de primavera. Sera realizado en Los Angeles California. La confirmacion la debo de mandar con los permisos de los chicos para que asi puedan ser inscritos. Pero hay algo diferente. No podemos llevar el mismo equipo de regulares que ya tenemos." esto llego a consternar a los chicos. Como que no se podia?

"por eso les dije que habria algo diferente hoy..." la mujer sonrio " sera un torneo de selecion para el ultimo regular, los que ya lo son no participaran en el. En el Torneo plateado se tienen que llevar 9 titulares ya que son 7 partidos, pero con dos bancas. Por si pasa algo que no deberia de pasar. Como lesiones. " recordo como muchas veces sus chicos sufieron muchas de ellas y aun asi jugaron. "por eso mismo, Tezuka, ha puesto como ira el orden de los partidos para elegir al ultimo de los titulares"

Algunos se emocionaron, otros pensaban lo afortunados que eran al saberse elegidos como de los mejores de Japon, pero otros, solo pensaban que Momo seria el ganador. Y como no? siempre pasaba, no por nada habia durado mucho como regular.

Ya en la tarde empezaron los partidos. Del primero al ultimo. Y como mcuhos pensaron, Momoshiro Takeshi quedo como el noveno titular de Seigaku para EUA.

"si!! si!!! me voy a ESTADOS UNIDOS!!" grito fuertemente mientras bailaba la conga con otros de sus amigos que le deseaban lo mejor.

"ese Momo.." dijo con una sonrisa, mirando como Eiji se le unia en el baile, para terminar los dos bailando un Tango mortal de esos rompe espaldas.

"que escandaloso" murmuro para si mismo Echizen mientras ponia sus manos en sus bolsillos del short. No es que le molestara que huiera ganado, el ya sabia que asi pasaria, pero es que no sabia como reaccionar ante la chistosa imagen de sus senpais.

"dime Echizen...haz estado en Los Angeles?" le pregunto Oishi

"si" le respondio de manera seca al sub capitan

"y como son?" le siguio preguntando.

El chico levanto la cabeza y le vio por debajo de la gorra.

"como todas las ciudades que uno pisa, solo que la gente se cree super estrella en esa." le respondio seco, dirigiendose a los vestuarios. Estaba aburrido, solo se habia quedado a ver la seleccion por que le habian obligado.

"ah? Echizen a donde vas??!!" ese grito lo habia hecho el ojivioleta que corrio y detuvo al chico en seco, jalonenandolo por el brazo "quedate vamos a comer algo delisioso para celebrar que me ire con todo ustedes a EUA!! vamos por que te vas? ven!!" le jaloneaba aun al chico moviendolo segun los movimientos que el hacia. Lo que no se habia dado cuenta era que las mejillas de Ryoma tenian pintado un rosa tierno, el cual se paso a rojo cuando el festejo de Momo paso a saltitos y abrazo contra si mismo al chico.

"Momo Senpai!! alto!!!" le pidio, o mejor dicho le ordeno casi a gritos al no saber que mas hacer en ese instante "de acuerdo, de acuerdo!! ire a donde vayan todos!! pero suelteme!!!" y cayo en las redes de Momoshiro

"perfecto!!!" exclamo el otro aun estrechandolo entre sus brazos con sonrisa de victoria. Ryoma solo miro para un lado de el como no queriendo que le mirara a la cara la cual obviamente aun seguia pintada. El mas alto al parecer no lo soltaria en poco tiempo.

"Momo Momo!! ya conveniste a O'Chibi de venir con nosotros?" le pregunto desde una posicion conciderable junto a Oishi.

"Si Kikumaru senpai!!! vendra con nosotros!!" agito uno de sus brazos aun sosteniendo al chico. Ya el mas bajito de los titulares, no sabia si lo hacia a proposito o simplemente no se habia dado cuanta. Pero NO LO SOLTABA!

"Momo Senpai...podria soltarme?" pidio con una de sus miradas 'o me sueltas o te meto un Twist Serve por un lugar donde no te va a gustar', y justamente entendio esa mirada. Por fin!! libertad!! Ya podia sentir sus brazos de nuevo! que alegria.

Aunque esta no le duro mucho. Su mano fue atrapada por la de su antiguo captor, el cual le jalo a los vestidores con alegria.

"hay que cambiarnos para asi poder estar listos e irnos a festejar al restaurante de Taka-san! el nos invito a el hace rato, y debemos de llegar todos!!" le decia animado, mientras un renuente Ryoma peleaba por separarse de el...aunque esa pelea era la unica que queria perder.

Atras se quedaron Oishi y Kikumaru viendo con una ligera sonrisa a la futura pareja que pronto habria en Seigaku.

"No son lindos Oishi?" pregunto con un suspiro Kiku apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este. " de solo verlos dan ganas de tener una pareja" lanzo un nuevo suspiro, girando dos veces los ojos para ver la cara de la madre y este sonreia ligeramente.

"si" le respondio Syuichirou "sabes?" se hizo a un lado, separandose de Eiji, aunque este le mirara extrañado. "contigo queria hablar de algo en especial...con referencia a algo como esto..." se rasco la cabeza algo nervioso no sabiendo como empezar a hablar.

_Por que esta tan nervioso Oishi? me mira con verguenza y es sobre este tema...Oh no!! Kamisama me escucho y..._

Las mejillas de el pelirrojo se tornaron rojas por completo compitiendo asi con su cabello. Se le iba a declarar!! Y el no estaba listo!!

Bueno si, desde hace tiempo estaba queriendo que esto mismo pasara...aunque ayudaria que le tomara la mano, le viera a los ojos y le dijera un 'Eiji...Te amo, se mi pareja'.

Si, tenia exactamente le escena hecha en su mente. Y queria que fuera asi, pero a como iban las cosas todo iba perfecto. En cuanto le dijera el te amo, el se le lanzaria ensima y lo besaria asi como queria desde hace tiempo ya.

Pero el otro estaba nervioso...ok, algo de ayuda en la declaracion no afectaba nada.

"anda dime, que es eso importante que me tienes que decir?" le animo con una tierna sonrisa.

"de acuerdo" se armo de valor y luego vio a Kikumaru a los ojos "Me le acabo de declarar a Naoko"

Y el mundo de Eiji se destruyo por completo.

"""""""""""""""

MI PRIMER FIC DE PRINCE OF TENNIS!!!

La verdad no tengo mucho de haber visto la serie. Y no la pensaba ver, pero es que, la tentacion de saber por que algunas amigas estaban tan 'picadas' con ella me entro y ahora estoy vilmente atrapada xD Muchas de ustedes me deben de entender.

Bueno aca les dejo este fic que me salio de la nada, solo ideas que de repente nacieron y no salieron de mi cabeza como si fuera que...solo espero que salga todo bien y termine el fic como quiero xD

Perdon por la ortografia tan mala, pero todo lo hag en Wordpad, el cual no marca si me equivoco o cuantas hojas son en este capitulo, y es en lo que mas me baso en el Word.

Pero, como sea, espero que les guste este primer capitulo de Seigaku In Usa.

Hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 2

"Seigaku In Usa"

Por Yasha

"" Dialogos

cursiva Pensamientos

telefono

Disclaimer: Por desgracia Prince of Tennis no es mio, si no serian muchas las parejas yaoi las que se crearian xDD

Parejas: No las dire aun, mejor que se vayan dando a conocer durante el fic, que pretendo dar sorpresas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Capitulo 2: Revelaciones

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sintio como su corazon se iba despedasando poco a poco. Era un momento en el que el queria correr de la angustia, de la tristeza. No lo podia creer. Se armo de lo que puso y le miro con su enorme sonrisa aun afectada.

"ah si?...Naoko? la tu salon?" le pregunto.

"si la pelirroja bella y animada, esa que tiene la sonrisa mas linda del mundo." le dijo emocionado

"ah...de acuerdo...y aun no te contesta verdad?" le pregunto mantieniendo quien sabe como la sonrisa o mejor dicho la postura, ya que todo le daba vueltas y queria correr, pero no podia!

"no, apenas me le declare hoy, estuve esperando por mucho para poder decirselo, y con los acercamientos que llegamos a tener me dio la esperanza de que si estariamos juntos...puedes creerlo Eiji? mañana podria tener novia yo...sere muy feliz si me dice que si..." el entusiasmo de Oishi era contagiable, pero no en el. El solo trataba que sus ojos no empezaran a derramas lagrimas.

"Pues amigo, te deseo suerte!!" se poso tras el y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "solo recuerda que a una mujer se le responde como hombre y no gallina eh? nada de estar de cobarde" le guiño el ojo cuando el otro le volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

Oishi estaba feliz, su mejor amigo casi le habia dado su bendicion, y eso era demasiado bueno.

Todo lo contrario con Eiji. El solo queria resistir la escena lo mas posible, pero que dificil era.

"bueno, vamos a cambiarnos, asi llegamos a tiempo a nuestras casas" avanzo un poco y luego vio a Eiji "ven te acompaño"

Kikumaru volteo para otro lado y miraba insesantemente un lado de la cancha. Si le dijera que no, notaria algo extraño, nunca le habia dicho no a esa propuesta antes.

Suspiro afectadamente, pero aun asi se puso la mascara lo mas rapido posible y le miro.

"Claro! vamonos" poso sus manos en su cuello, dejando asi los codos al aire al puro estilo Ranma y caminaron juntos a los vestidores. La verdad esperaba ver a alguien ahi. Quien sabe. Tal vez a Momo y Ryoma que quieran ir a comer hamburguesas...aunque, ellos ya llevaban rato de haberse ido a cambiar ... momento...TODOS IBAN A IR A FESTEJAR EN LA CASA DE TAKA-SAN!!

Sus ojos se abrieron de mas al recordarlo. Como lo habia olvidado?

Oh cierto...su corazon roto habia blockeado esa clase de cosas.

Siguio pensando en lo que podria hacer...le podia decir a Oishi y asi irse los dos al restaurante, o podia no hacerlo e irse a su casa y quedarse solo...estaba su hermana, pero era como estar solo...

La palabra RESTAURANTE brillo en su cabeza muchas veces. Asi por lo menos tenia a los demas para distraerse, no siempre iba a tener que estar pegado al sub...aunque...es lo que el siempre hacia.

"Oishi..." le llamo quedandose parado frente a los vestuarios, el otro solo le miro por arriba de su hombro y le espero a que dijera lo de mas, quedandose parado frente a la puerta. "recuerda que hoy vamos a ir con los chicos a festejar con Taka-san...recuerda...Momo...EUA...party eterno..."

"cierto!! tenemos que ir!! como lo pude olvidar!" se pego en la frente con la mano. "pues con mayor razon vamonos" le jalo de la mano metiendolo a los vestidores.

Adentro no habia ni una sola alma, o estaban afuera en la entrada esperandolos o ya estaban en el restaurante. Iba mas por la segunda.

Mientras iba una de sus 'pruebas de fuego'. Resistir otra vez como Oishi se desvestia aun lado de el, mientras el miraba a otro ((aja)) y tratabade hacer lo mismo ademas de poner un tema.

"cuanto falta para irnos?" refiriendose al torneo.

"mm como en un mes mas o menos...un mes una semana..." se puso a calcular cuanto faltaba para las vacaciones de primavera..."te imaginas? nosotros en alla...la verdad nunca he salido del continente..."

"yo tampoco...los unicos que lo han hecho son Tezuka y Fujiko-chan" ((si recuerdan en el anime Eiji le dice a Fuji aveces Fujiko-chan como cariño))le informo abrochandose la camisa de la escuela.

"si...pero ya lo haremos nosotros..." Syuichirou termino lo que hacia esperando al pelirrojo, poniendose la mochila en el hombro."ya?"

"si" le respondio. El otro habia notado que estaba algo desanimado, pero aun asi no le quiso prestar importancia...

Vamos!! era Syuichirou Oishi! no podia NO prestarle importancia a eso.

"Eiji...te pasa algo?" le pregunto viendolo atentamente

"ah? no no no estoy bien, enserio..." agito sus manos delante de el para que no pensara otra cosa.

"mm de acuerdo te creere...pero solo por hoy que vamos tarde!!" se apresuro a salir de ahi, Kikumaru solo le seguia.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dentro de una de las aulas, la que tenia la ventana con la mejor vista a las canchas de tennis y que por lo general era la usada por la profesora Ryusaki y el capitan del equipo, estaba justamente el, Tesuka Kunimitsu, viendo como ya no habia nadie, ni los novatos en el lugar. Apenas habia visto a el Golden pair irse a la reunion que ellos habian formado ((refiriendose al equipo en general)).

Suspiro un poco. Esa iba a ser una de las experiencias mas gratificantes para todos. Uno de los mejores torneos en los cuales, la verdad, nunca habia pensado que calificarian. Son muy buenos, pero, hay mejores equipos en el mundo...aun asi, ellos ya eran de esos equipos mejores en el mucndo, y subirian mas.

Sus cavilaciones terminaron cuando unos delgados brazos rodearon su cintura y una cabeza se apoyo en la curvatura de su hombro y cuello, aspirando la locion que llevaba ese dia.

"mm locion con mezcla a sudor...sabes lo embriagador que puede llegar a ser esa combinacion?" Tezuka sabia perfectamente quien era esa persona. Fuji Syusuke. Giro un poco la cara encontrandose con la linda sonrisa que le llenaba cada que la veia y se la devolvio igual.

"solo conosco a una persona a la cual se le hace irresistible..." le respondio con una igual sonrisa.

Cuantas personsas se ganaban una asi de Tezuka Kunimitsu? Nadie mas que el.

"si...y a esa persona le encanta mas que el que posee tan embriagador aroma le bese..." le 'sugirio' volteando al capitan el mismo y plantandolo contra la pared en su modo 'seme' para asi deborar sus labios, quiera o no el otro.

Tezuka ya se habia acostumbrado, es mas, le encantaba que cambiara de Modo a cada rato. Era interesante, algo escalofriante, pero interesante.

A veces a un hombre le gusta ser dominado por su pareja.

Fuji jugaba con su lengua en una batalla que el sabia iba a ganar, aunque el otro tambien tuviera una perfecta pelea. Se separaron al rato y se le quedo viendo directamente.

"tenemos que irnos" le dijo el mas bajo "quedamos en el restaurante de Taka-san"

"cierto" tomo sus cosas al separarse de Syusuke y se las puso en el hombro. "vamonos."

"si" su carita ahora era angelical. Kunimitsu no sabia como podia cambiar asi de repente su expresion, era tan extraño, pero a la vez encantador. Por eso lo amaba.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La cosa se puso asi. Todos terminaron con las reservas del restaurante de la familia Kawamura. Bueno no es para tanto, solo con lo del dia.

Momo estaba totalmente feliz por que era de nuevo un tituar activo. Ryoma tratando de huir de Momo por que no dejaba de 'molestarle'. Eiji queria distraerse y estaba pegado a Momo para no tener que estar con Oishi...Cosa que molesto mas a Ryoma, por que no se le separaba y por que era tortura doble, asi que ahora huia de dos individuos.

Oishi se mantenia en la barra con Fuji, Tezuka e Inui. Pero solo hablaba bien Fuji, asi que con el estaba entretenido. Kaidoh estaba comiendo...lo que deberian de hacer los demas...y Kawamura se encargaba de cocinar.

En apariencia todos estaban felices, y la verdad hasta a Kikumaru se le habia olvidado un poco lo pasado con Oishi.

Al final, terminaron con la celebracion...en el restaurante nada mas. Pero les venia algo mas, Fuji les propuso irse a su casa ya que su hermana estaba de viaje y no volveria hasta dentro de una semana mas.

Todos aceptaron sin excepcion.

Ya eran pasadas las 11 y todos habian avisado que se quedarian a dormir en la casa Fuji. La verdad, pr fin habian encontrado la excusa perfecta para dormir en la misma casa, aunque...no siempre pasa lo que uno quiere que pase.

"que bueno que a todos los dejaran dormir esta noche aca" les dijo a los chicos mientras ponia la pizza recien llegada en la mesa del medio de la sala.

"si, la verdad no pense que todos pudieramos. Lo bueno es que mañana es sabado y por eso nos dejaron a todos" le siguio Oishi tomando una rebanada mediana de la recien llagada.

"si si, pero al que casi no dejaban llegar era a Echizen..." volteo a verlo con una sonrisa enorme de burla, a lo que el mas chico del grupo solo bajo la miraba avergonzado

Lo que paso fue que...

Flash Back

Nanjirou: bueno bueno...quien habla? 

"hey...me quedare a dormir en casa de Fuji-senpai...de acuerdo?" Ryoma espero paciente a que el otro le contestara pero...

QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????!!!!!! COMO QUE TE VAS A QUEDAR A DORMIR EN CASA CON UN HOMBRE????!!!!! 

Se alejo el telefono de la cabeza esperando que no le rompiera el timpano. Ese grito habia sido tan fuerte que habia llamado la atencion de los demas, por algo se alejo el aparato.

Todos rodearon a Ryoma para ver que pasaba, pero solo se oian cosas raras del telefono y Ryoma no se lo acercaba, entendiendo casi todo de lejos.

"si si...que???!!!!! oye eso no es..."

"espera!!!" Kikumaru rapidamente apreto el boton de 'altavoz' dejando que todos escucharan lo que decia el señor Echizen.

Olvidalo Ryoma Echizen, no voy a dejar que te vayas a dormir a casa de quien sabe quien! eres muy joven aun para pensar en esas cosas!! te dejaria si tuvieras 15 pero no antes!!! miralo nada mas queriendo quedarse ya con alguien...anda dime quien es esa tal Fuji-senpai, por que e stu superior a lo que dices! dime dime!! 

Un avergonzado Ryoma solo se tapo la cara. Todos los demas solo contenian la risa, hasta Tezuka, pero no lo demostraba.

"es un compañero del club"

Compañero?...asi que es hombre? 

"Si" le respondio, pensando que asi se lo sacaria un poco de ensima...pero no fue asi...

no...no puede ser...mi hijo...mi primogenito es...es...ES GAY!!!!! ese grito facilmente dejo a todos callados. Mi hijo!! no mi Ryoma no!! hijo mio se que eres un rebelde con tu bondadoso e inocente padre, pero no tienes que darme la contra asi!! y ahi iba con el dramatismo no puede ser...no no...RYNKO!!! YA VES LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI HIJO???!! eso pasa por ponerlo a ver esas novelas que tanto les gustan a ustedes las mujeres!!! si yo juraba que lo veia muy enamorado de ese Muraki de que estan tan enamoradas!!! mi hijo!! pero no te preocupes, yo mismo te llevare a un lugar donde te volveras un chico del buen camino y... 

"volvere cuando se me pegue la gana asi que deja de hacerte el interesante, luego nos veremos tu y yo" Un piiiiiii se escucho cuando el chico pico el boton de apagado colgandole asi a su padre. Solo esperaba lo que venia ya en camino...

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Fin Flash Back

"jajajajajajaja!!!! la misma risa aunque mas disminuida que antes, se escucho en toda la casa.

"la verdad es que tenemos que volver a este chico al buen camino!!" Empezo Momo abrazando de un lado a Ryoma, sacandole algo de color.

"Nyaaaaaa claro claro!!!" Eiji se puso al lado contrario de el abrazando tambien al chico "no podemos dejar que pase algo asi!!" sabia que el mismo se contradecia, pero era mejor seguir la corriente. No todos podian tener los mismos gustos que el, es mas, se creia el unico.

"ah que me ahorcan" se trataba de salir del abrazo multiple pero no podia.

"chicos...dejen a Echizen un poco...que no ven que le van a ahcer daño?" les pedia Taka-san aun lado de ellos tratando de que no muriera el principe.

"mm, creo que querran tomar lo que encontre..." un Syusuke con la finta de Inui se levanto llamando la atencion de los demas. Camino a un cuartito antes de decir 'interesante de nuevo' dando a entender que algo tramaba.

Cuando volvio tenia una maca en las manos. La dejo en la mesita junto a la pizza casi muerta y les sonrio.

"es algo que escondia de mi hermana, y la verdad no pensaba que lo usaria en un momento asi, pero viendo que puede ser la primera y la ultima vez que nos quedariamos juntos y sin supervison, pense que les gustaria el probarlo" les sonrio tiernamente, tanto que a Kunimitsu se le erizo la piel. Su pareja podia dar miedo.

"licor?" pregunto un Kawamura batsante indesiso a lo que su amigo estab proponiendo. "la verdad no creo que sea la mejor idea Fuji, somos muy jovenes, ademas esta Echizen, que aun en un chico de 14 ((no recuerdo la edad xD sorry, digamos que si tiene trece en la serie los acaba de cumplir)) le deda de ir el beber"

"no te preocupes por Echizen Taka-san, que el no tomara" le respondio rapidamente Syusuke "ademas los que si lo haremos lo beberemos con refresco, con eso se disminuye el contenido del alcohol"

"no lo se, aun no me suena bien..." aun lado de el se puso Eiji, posando su mano en el hombro de este.

"no pasa nada...no pasa de que nos quedemos dormidos" sonrio ampliamente pansando sus manos atras de su cabeza y dejandolas en su nuca.

"yo estoy con Taka-san, no es bueno que tan jovenes probemos el alcohol"

"tu tambien Oishi?" le pregunto Eiji, pero se quedo al lado de Takashi, la verdad no tenia deseos de acercarsele mucho, con hablarle por ahora era suficiente.

Pero esto lo llego a notar Fuji, aunque por el momento no le tomo mucha importancia. Solo habia una persona que les podia ayudar en ese instante a convencer a los demas. Su azulada mirada se poso sensualmente en un Tezuka ahora indesiso por su culpa.

"Tezuka" su voz fue extrañamente aterciopelada "tu que opinas?" si alguien se hubiera fijado en los gestos de Fuji o como lo decia, se habria dado cuenta que pasaba algo entre los dos, ya que Tezuka simplemente giro la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y se sonrojo.

Solo se dio cuenta Inui de esto. Obviamente.

"Tezuka?" le volvio a llamar.

"que tome el que quiera tomar, los que no que no lo hagan, como no hay nadie no habra problema, ademas de que me quedare yo sin tomar nada para justamente estar al pendiente."

Y el permiso estaba dado para alegria de Eiji y Syusuke. Mientras el rubio oscuro miraba a su pareja con carita linda de 'luego te lo pago...y con CRECES'. Kunimitsu solo sonrio para si mismo tomando de su referesco.

Ahora se hara un conteo de todo lo que paso en la fiesta cuando empezaron a beber.

Kawamura no queria hacerlo, pero con la ayudadita de Kikumaru y Fuji, estos le convencieron para que por lo menos tomara algo...pero ese ALGO se fue a dos botellas, llegaron a la conclusion de que no debian de volver a darle una raqueta cuando bebiera. Termino tirado en el sillon.

Kaidoh y Momo, como buenos rivales comenzaron de nuevo con una de sus ya conocidas peleas, quien era el que tomaba mas y no terminaba en el sillon. Ahora mismo, un ebrio Momo estaba festajando y tambaleandose de un lado a otro, mientras Kaoru estaba tirado a un lado de Takashi. Fuji le pidio a Ryoma que si lo depositaba en la habitacion de Yuuta, ya no cabian mas en la sala para dormir, ya que Inui, uno de los sobrios, iba a quedarse a cuidar a los otros dos. Casi a regañadientes acepto, aunque era una muy buena excusa para abrazarse de su senpai.

Eiji...el habia tomado poco, pero aun asi le habia pegado fuerte el licor, y ahi estaba gritandole al suelo que parara de moverse por que no queria caer, junto con mas incoherencias. Oishi, otro sobrio, se hizo cargo de el y se lo llevo al cuarto de la hermana de Fuji. Ahora en la sala, los unicos sobrios que quedaban eran, Inui, Tezuka y Syusuke. Y eso que el utimo si habia bebido, pero eso no le impedia actuar.

"ay..." se tambaleo un poco, poniendose la mano en su frente. Obviamente, los dos de Seigaku no le reyeron nada "no puedo caminar bien...Tezuka...podrias ayudarme a llegar a mi habitacion? por favor?"

Tezuka sonrio ligeramente, ya sabia a donde iba. Se acerco a el y le paso el brazo de el por su mismo cuello para sostenelo. luego volteo a ver a Sadaharu.

"te los encargo Inui..." y con esto empezaron a subir las escaleras, causando una sonrisa divertida en el rostro del chico.

Ahora nos pasaremos a lo que sucedio en los cuartos, terminando la narracion de conteo.

Cuarto de Fuji Yuuta, Ryoma y Momo

"Demonios..." susurro para si mismo mientras intentaba entrar a la habitacion con Momoshiro casi sobre el. Por que demonios lo mandan justamente a el? Era el mas pequeño de todos, por que no mandaron a uno mas grande?

Suspiro pesadamente mientras oia las cosas que su senpai le decia, pero estaba tan mal que no se le entendia nada de nada.

Como pudo lo logro dejar en la cama del hermano menor de los Fuji. Parecia que se habia quedado dormido. Sonrio.

Era una de las pocas veces que lo habia podido ver asi, admirarlo fijamente.

Acaricio con ternura la mejilla de su superior.

"no sabe...cuanto lo amo senpai..." dijo con voz dulce, muy rara de el, y con lentitud se acerco a el besando suavemente sus labios. Para el era su primer beso y queria regalarselo a la persona que mas amaba. Lentamente se separo de el, con la idea de salirse del cuarto. Y todo hubiera sido perfecto, si una mano no se hubiera posado en a nuca del chico y unos ardientes labios no hubieran atrapado los de el, en un beso apasionado y fuerte, muy distinto al primero. El chico entro en la sorpresa cuando eso sucedio. Cuando habia despertado Momo? y lo mas importante, por que le besaba ahora el a EL??!!!

Se perdio en sus pensamientos, los cuales desaparecieron cuando la lengua del mayor entro casi a la fuerza a la cavidad del chico, iinvadiendole por completo los adentros. Ryoma cerro por fin el beso dejandose llevar por completo por lo que Takeshi hacia.

Las manos de el mas alto no se quedaro quietas y se posaron en las caderas del chicos, acariciando estas, pero de un momento a otro, las sostuvo con fuerza y dio una vuelta quedando el sobre el otro.

Se separaron al poco tiempo agitados por completo por culpa del pasado beso, viendose directamente a los ojos.

"Momo...senpai..." fue lo primero que pudo articular Ryoma, sin dejar de verle. Sus ojos estaban semi cerrados, como inicalmente los habia dejado cuando los abrio pro primera vez. Sus mejillas era rojas por la verguenza y la falta de aire, sus labios rojos por la intensidad del beso y su pecho subia y bajaba.

Con lentitud una de las manos de Momo se paso por el rostro del chico, acaciriando levemente el rostro de este, pasando varias veces los dedos por los labios rojos de este. Involuntariamente el peliverde cerro los ojos, dandole una vista aun mas excitante al otro, haciendo que su miembro endureciera un poco mas de lo normal.

Bajo su cabeza a la altura de su oreja y la lamio lentamente, causandole espasmos pequeños. La siguio lamiendo y mordiendo ligeramente la punta para no lastimarle mucho.

"no sabes cuanto te deseo Ryoma..." ese susurro fue tan sensual...el pequeño se erizo por completo. Como una persona bebida podia hacerle sentir eso?

Un momento. Momoshiro Takeshi estaba bebido.

Rapidamente empujo de si mismo a su senpai, haciendo que este cayera en el piso.

"que te pasa Echizen?!" Momo se sento en el piso sobandose el trasero, a la vez que miraba fijamente al chico, pero se quedo callado al verle unas renegadas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"no podemos..." fue su contestacion en forma de susurro. Se sentia como que se habia estado aprovechando se su mayor y eso no debia de ser. No queria que su primera vez con Momo fuera por culpa de una borrachera.

Inexplicablemente Momoshiro comprendio aun en su estado y le sonrio. Como puso se agarro del buro y se acosto en la cama, para luego jalar a Ryoma a su pecho y acariciarle la espalda.

"entonces vamos a dormir...ya luego intentaremos esto..." le susurro tiernamente encendiendo las mejillas de Ryoma de nuevo. Eso calentaba mas al mayor!!!! Pero su parte consciente le decia que no debian aun.

Le levanto el rotro una vez y le beso tiernamente, terminando con uno mas apasionado que antes. Takeshi se dejo llevar de nuevo.

"Mo-mo...senpai...espere..." Ryoma trato de parar algo que aun no queria tratando de separarse de el.

"dime Takeshi..." le susurro tomando sus labios de nuevo en pequeños besos tiernos.

"Ta...Take-ke shi..." apenas pudo decirlo entre los cortados besos que este le daba.

Por fin se separaron los labios de los dos y Momo le sonrio.

"Ahora sia a dormir...Ryoma..." lo abrazo contra si y se entrego al sueño.

Ryoma se quedo quieto por completo sin saber exactamente que hacer. Solo esperaba a ver si no habia un terremoto o la casa se quemaba, a ver si asi se daba cuenta si no era un sueño lo que le pasaba, era demasiado perfecto. Sonrio ligeramente, si esto era un sueño, no queria despertar. Cerro los ojos, abarazandose mas a Momo y durmio profundamente.

Cuarto de la hermana mayor de los Fuji

"Oishiiiiiiiiiiiiii" un animado Eiji estaba colgado del cuello de su mejor amigo, su casi hermano y el amor de su vida.

"que paso Eiji?" le pregunto el otro con una ligera sonrisa.

"sabes que te amo?" el moreno quedo algo extrañado por lo que le dijo...pero etsaba borracho, asi que no pasaba nada.

"yo tambien te quiero Eiji..." le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo depositaba en la cama. Kikumaru se sento en la cama felizmente.

"enserio? me quieres asi como yo te quiero a ti?" se sintio como un gatito

"si Eiji, te quiero tanto como tu a mi..." le respondio mientras le empezaba a quitar lo zapatos. Todo hasta que unos brazos se posando en su cuello y un Eiji mas serio le miraba fijamente.

"Te amo..." le dijo mas serio que antes y le beso...

Los ojos de Oishi se abrieron de mas al estar siendo besado por su mejor amigo. Rapidamente lo separo de si mismo tirandolo al piso de golpe.

"pero que pretendes Eiji?" se limpio la boca con la manga del la camisa viendolo fijamente. Eiji estaba tirado en el piso viendolo con la mirada mas dañada que antes.

"te amo Oishi...no puedo vivir sin ti Syuichirou" le repetia una y otra vez

"no, estas mal, tu no me puedes amar, estas ebrio..." le decia al chico, el cual solo negaba fieramente.

"no no no!! de verdad te amo!! por que no me comprendes?!!" se levanto como pudo y le miro con lagrimas en el rostro "quiero estar para siempre contigo, te amo Syuichirou!!!!!"

Oishi no dijo nada. Solo salio de la habitacion deajando al pelirrojo destrozado en el piso.

Llego a la sala y vio a Inui sentado leyendo en el sillon

"paso algo Oishi?" le pregunto el de gafas al verlo ahi y no con Kikumaru.

"no, solo quiero dar una vuelta...podrias darle un vistazo o dos a Eiij? es que no quiero que le pase nada en lo que vuelvo, ok?" despues de ver el asentimiento de Inui salio de la casa para darse la vuelta mas larga de su vida.

Inui, despues de estar eyendo por unos 5 minutos mas, dejo su libreta en el sillon y se encamino al cuarto donde estaba Eiji, listo para ver que clase de payasadas se le ocurrian al chico lindo. Abrio la puerta, y se lo encontro, en la cama sentado, mientras se iba quitando la ramera como si fuera camara lenta. Una imagen muy tentadora, si le sumamos que estaba solo usando un boxer negro y paretado a el.

El pelirrojo volteo a verle cuando termino que quedarse solo con la ropa interior. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al sentirse visto por el otro y volteo el rostro.

"que paso Inui?" le pregunto, no esperandose lo que vendria despues.

Seducido por la apariencia del chico. Sadaharu cerro la puerta tras de si y se acerco lentamente a el aprisionandolo contra la cama.

"que te pasa? bajate Inui!!" le ordeno.

"que si no quiero?" le devolvio al chico comiendoselo con la mirada. "sabes que eres hermoso?" le pregunto acariciando su rostro, sonrojado mas al chico.

"bajate por favor..." susurro en suplica.

"no..." con esto empezo a besarle el cuello. La situacion no le gustaba al gatito de Seigaku, pero de cierta forma, el sentir eso nuevo para su piel, era extrañamente bueno. Cerro ligeramente los ojos sintiendo la lengua al otro pasara por la extension de su cuello y pecho con dedicacion.

Culpaba a su estado de ebriedad por lo sumiso que estaba.

"Es-espara Inui..." le suplico mientras hacia a un lado su cabeza para darle mas espacio para besar, lo cual no lo dejo pasar el otro.

"por que?" le pregunto en su trayecto "hay un 95 de probabilidades de que te guste...un 97 de que no quieres parar y un...99 de que quieres mas..." su mano se colo para abajo tocando el miembro ya despierto de Kikumaru. "ves a lo que me refiero?"

_El no me ama...nunca me amara..._

Una lagrima corrio por la mejilla de Eiji, mientrs posaba sus brazos en los hombros de Sadaharu, acercandolo mas a el, en modo de aceptacion.

El otro solo sonrio y siguio con su camino dejandole marcas rojas en el cuello y mas partes.

"hazme tuyo...Inui...dejame sentirme querido..." le susurro lo ultimo sacando uan sonrisa mas amplia del otro, siguiendo con su camino. Se acerco a la oreja de Eiji y la deoro por completo, no si antes decirle algo.

"eres mio Kikumaru Eiji..."

Afuera, un par de toallas cayeron al piso en seco.

Cierto tensai habia escuchado lo que pasaba, listo para entrar y partirle la cara al de lentes, pero se quedo seco cuando oyo a Eiji decir eso. El sabia lo que sentia por su pareja de dobles...entonces por que se le entregaba a Inui?

_Que es lo que piensas Eiji?_

Pensaba este, mientras escuchaba los gemidos ahogados dentro de la habitacion.

Esa noche que todos pretendian celebrar el ser elegidos en uno de los torneos mas importantes del mundo y el que Momoshiro pudiera estar con ellos en Los Angeles.

Esa noche, Kikumaru Eiji, el chico acrobata, perdio su virginidad con Sadaharu Inui.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Prearada para los tomatazos e insultos que le vendrian por lo que hizo

Lo siento si no hubo lemon xD es que me los reservo aun. Y lo de InuixEiji, es que...lo tenia en mente desde que empece el fic o nuna he visto esa pareja xD, solo dire que no es eterna y esperen a ver los siguientes capitulos. Como notaronmi prota principal es Eiji...por que? POR QUE ES GENIAL!!!!!

Una nota, este fic fue hecho antes de que viera los ultimos, osea, lo de que los estadounidenses van a Japon. XD

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, tratare de subirlo asi de rapido que este.

Nos vemos!!

Yasha


	3. Chapter 3

"Seigaku In Usa"

Por Yasha

"" Dialogos

_cursiva _Pensamientos

Disclaimer: Por desgracia Prince of Tennis no es mio, si no serian muchas las parejas yaoi las que se crearian xDD

Parejas: No las dire aun, mejor que se vayan dando a conocer durante el fic, que pretendo dar sorpresas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Capitulo 3: Pelea

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Oishi! Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Kikumaru Eiji _

_Oishi! Seamos pareja de dobles!!_

_Oishi! Pasamos el examen!!_

_Oishi, seamos la mejor apreja de dobles de los nacionales!_

_Oishi! Lo logramos!!_

_Oishi…Te amo…__Syuichirou…_

Los ojos de Oishi se abrieron de golpe. Donde estaba, no reconocia. Miro a los lados mirando uan decoración hogareño. La sala estaba por completo detallada con colores rosaceos ademas de varias cosas que hacian pensar que vivian mujeres ahí. De acuerdo, esa no era la casa de los Fuji o la suya misma.

"Oishi-kun" una suave voz le llamo la atención, reconociendola casi al mismo tiempo.

Volteo a ver de donde provenia topandose con una linda pelirroja de estatra mediana y delgada, pero con lentes redondos. Ella le sonrio tiernamente mientras sostenia una bandeja con algo de comida.

"Naoko…" alcanzo a susurrar el nombre de la mencionada.

"Buenos dias Oishi-kun, que bueno que ya despertaste, la verdad me tenias muy preocupada al ver que no lo hacías, mas cuando llegaste en la madrugada, tienes mucha suerte de que mis padres no estuvieran en casa mas que mi hermana mayor, ya que si hubiera sido al revez hubieran mandado llamar a la policia…" de acuerdo, la chica podia hablar mas de la cuenta, pero eso fue lo que le llamo la atención de ella.

Aunque…si lo veia de una forma…se parecia a una persona, le recordaba a alguien…

No sabia a quien. De repente empezo a pensar en Eiji, su cabello era igual al de ella, solo que ella lo tenia mas largo que el, los cuerpos eran igual de delgados, quitando las diferencias de sexos, hasta hablaban de mas, solo que ella era mas tranquila y analizaba las cosas antes de actuar, no como Eiji que era por demas impulsivo. Las diferencias mas notorias eran esas y que ella tenia los ojos verdozos y cubiertos por unos grande lentes redondos que la hacian ver tierna, pero eso no le quitaba al chico que se viera asi. Kikumaru por su parte era muy tierno, con sus ademanes, sus caritas, sus ocurrencias…Todo.

De repente recordo lo que paso la noche anterior, recordaba la cara de Eiji cuando se le habia declarado, le habia dicho que lo amaba. Se perdio mas en sus pensamientos, no notando que la chica ahora le llamaba.

"Oishi-kun, me estas escuchando?" la chica fruncio ligeramente el seño al ver que no le prestaba la atención necesaria.

"ah si si lo siento Naoko…" se rasco ligeramente la cabeza apenado.

Ella sonrio de nuevo dejando la bandeja en la mesita del centro y se sento a su lado.

"Oishi-kun, se que no conosco muchas de tus emociones, mas que las que muestras a diario en la escuela, pero se que algo te preocupa…si quieres pudes contarmelo…" le sonrio tratando de darle confianza al otro.

"yo…"…

""""""""""""""""""""

Su cuerpo le dolia bastante.

Que demonios habia pasado antes?

Abrio pesadamente los ojos sin comprender la mayoría de las cosas que habian pasado. Le dolia la cabeza y el cuerpo en general, aunque, mas que nada tenia unas punzadas en sus partes bajas que…

Por que demonios tenia unas punzadas que no debia de tener en la parte baja?

Se sento de golpe para sentir un dolor aun mas fuerte aun. Se quejo abiertamente con un medio gritito.

"Ah! Pero que fue lo que paso?" se encogio del dolor en la cama, notando tambien que estaba totalmente desnudo, o lo estaria si no fuera por la sabada que le cubria. "pero por que…" se quedo callado un momento en lo que los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Las imágenes pasaban rapida y lentamente por sos ojos haciandolo estremecer. Como era que empezo al fiesta improvisada, la bebida, la noche con Oishi, la declaracion, el rechazo, Inui, el como habia accedido a tener relaciones con el, como lo tomaba…

Sus ojos estaban de mas abiertos formandose en ellos lagrimas por lo que acababa de recordar.

Como era posible que se le habia entregado a Inui sin pensar bien las cosas?

Podia ser la bebida mas que nada pero…no! El solo queria estar con Oishi.

_Pero el te rechazo…_

Una voz en su cabeza rezono fuertemente causando que mas lagrimas calleron por sus mejillas.

_Oishi no te quiere, el solo quiere a la chica de su salon…_

Cerro fuertemente los ojos tratando de pensar en las cosas pero no podia. No mas.

La puerta se abrio lentamente dejando pasar a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Fuji hasta esa hora se habia animado a entrar al cuarto ya que habia visto salir demasiado temprano a Inui de la casa, asi que era su oportunidad de actuar.

Miro como estaba la escena. Alrededor de la cama estaba la ropa regada en el piso, y ensima de esta estaba Eiji medio sentado y desnudo, con la sabana que apenas podia cubrirle el cuerpo, junto con residuos de semen y algo se sangre.

Torcio ligeramente la boca tratando de estra tranquilo al ver lo que habia en la habitación.

Eiji solo atinaba a estar inmóvil, no pensaba que entraria de repente Fuji en la escena y verlo asi como estaba. Cuando pudo reaccionar se tapo rapidamente con la sabana, pero mas espasmos de dolor lo inundaron por el movimiento brusco que hizo, lanzando nuevamente un gritillo de dolor.

"Eiji!" se acerco rapidamente a el "estas bien?" le pregunto ya sentandose a su lado, mirandolo con preocupación.

"S-si…" le contesto algo vacilante. "solo que…" las mejillas de Kikumaru se encendieron ligeramente al no saber como decirle a su amigo lo pasado.

"si te entiendo, creeme…" los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron y volteo la cabeza a verlo. "lo que no entiendo, es el por que" le susurro preocupado "por que Inui si tu amas a…"

"no…" le callo " Oishi…el…digamos que el nunca me amara como yo a el…y quise tomar el camino mas facil…"

"Eiji" no atinaba que mas decirle. Solo suspiro sin mas "de acuerdo, solo…escoge mejor a la persona, por que no reo que te hayas enamorado de Inui en solo una noche verdad?"

"no claro que no…eso fue solo…"abrio aun mas los ojos al saber que Fuji ya lo sabia y mas cuando el mismo habia confesado las cosas "pero como fue que…"

Syuusuke sonrio ligeramente a su amigo.

"Digamos que solo lo se y nadie mas lo sabe, mas que los involucrados claro…pero cuidate si?"

"sip! Ya veras que todo estara bien Fujiko-chan!" le dijo con animo, como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque en los corazones de los dos supieran que eso no podia ser posible.

""""""""""""""

"Y eso fue lo que paso…" termino de contar el moreno a la chica, la cual estaba totalmente callada tratando de analizar la situación.

"veamos, tu mejor amigo y pareja de club se te declaro en un momento de borrachera, te beso, pero tu le rechazaste pensando que era por que estaba borracho no?" miro como el chico asentia mientras agachaba la cabeza ligeramente. "y que piensas hacer al respecto? Digo, algo debes de hacer no?"

"yo…no lo se…no se como reaccionar ante el y…" la miro fijamente "ademas…yo me habia declarado a ti antes…"

La chica le sonrio pero luego saco una expresión de superioridad

"que yo recuerde, Oishi-kun, aun no le he dado ni una sola contestación, asi que no te preocupes por eso todavía, aclarate…al ver como te pones, yo asumo que sientes algo de mas por tu amigo, por eso mejor descansa y piensa las cosas y por mi ni te preocupes ya, ni siquiera sabias que te iba a contestar jaja"

"De acuerdo" lanzo como suspiro el chico. Giro su mirar viendo que ya era el medio dia. "ah! Me debo de ir, aun me faltan cosas por hacer!" se levanto de golpe casi causando que a ella se le saliera el corazon. "ah ah lo siento Naoko…no era mi intencion" se apresuro a ayudarla a sentarse bien.

"no te preocupes, deberia de estar acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas…" le sonrio

"gracias por todo…enserio…nos vemos!" se apresuro a salir sin dejar a la chica hablar. Ella suspiro y se acomodo en el sillon.

"espero que le vaya bien con Kikumaru-kun…"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ya era Lunes en la mañana, los pocos alumnos del Seishun Gakuen entraban a la escuela, aun era algo pronto como para que empezaran las clases. Pero ya estaban ahí los integrantes del equipo de Tennis, listos par empezar los entrenamientos, o mejor dicho, esperando a que los demas llegaran.

Tezuka Kunimitsu estaba sentado en una de las tantas bancas esperando pacientemente a que llegaran los demas. Pero aunque no lo demuestre a nuestro capitan le pasaba una cosa, desde unos dias atrás a Fuji le pasaba algo y eso le afectaba a el. No era muy facil de notarlo si no lo conocias bien, pero…bueno el solo sabia que algo le pasaba.

"Pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo Tezuka?" la paciente voz y la broma infantil eran mas que conocidas para el. Sonrio ligeramente sin que el otro le pudiera ver para después dejar que su cara tuviera la misma expresión de siempre, la seria e indiferente.

"solo esperando a que lleguen los demas…" le contesto de su forma tan educada como le habian enseñado desde pequeño sus padres y demas.

"jeje" se sento a su lado sin decir mas, solo haciendole compañía.

Pasaron los minutos y los integrantes iban llegando poco a poco. Los de primero empezaban a acomodar las cosas siendo ayudados por los de segundo que aun no se libraban de algunos deberes, o eso les habia dicho el capitan.

"vamos lentos! Si no se apresuran tendremos problemas!!" grito Arai a los chicos de primero que llevaban unas cosas tras el para acomodar las canchas.

"ya vamos senpai!!" le repondieron presurosos con las cajas de pelotas y raquetas.

"apresurense!! Nos estamos tardando de mas y…!!!" Arai se cayo gracias a una de las pelotas que se le habia escapado a uno de primero. Todos quedaron en silencio mirando al moreno tirado en el suelo 'besandolo'.

"quien fue?" pregunto firmemente levantandose lentamente, dejando asi ver como su cara tenia una gran marca roja en ella.

Los mas chicos temblaron.

"quien fue?" volvio a preguntar viendo a los que traian las bolas. Ahora el tenia la pelota en la mano con la intencion de lanzarsela al que habia sido.

"YO NO FUI!!!" gritaron los dos de primero que traian las pelotas, lanzando las cajas al aire y corriendo de ahí al ver que Arai se les lanzaba prácticamente ensima.

Parecia que nadie recordaba que el capitan estaba presente verdad?

Fuji rio sutilmente mientras Tezuka, con su caracteristica presencia se levantaba de su lugar y se cruzo de brazos.

"ATENCION!!" grito fuertemente a lo que todos lo voltearon a ver. "TODOS! RECONJAN LAS PELOTAS Y LUEGO 20 VUELTAS LA CANCHA, Y NADA DE RENEGAR!!!"

Los integrantes del equipo se quedaron tiesos al escuchar a su capitan, haciendo por un momento caso omiso de lo que habia ordenado.

"30 VUELTAS POR NO RESPONDER A LA PRIMERA!!!" eso fue el detonante para que corrieran y tomaran todas las pelotas para guardarlas.

Y Fuji…el solo se quedaba en su lugar riendo por lo pasado.

"eres algo duro, no lo crees Tezuka?" le dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta al capitan.

Kunimitsu solo se quedo en su lugar con los brazos aun cruzados como de costumbre.

"si yo no lo soy quien mas lo sera en este lugar?" le respondio al Tensai "necesitan que alguien les jale la correa para que asi puedan avanzar con sus…" se quedo callado cuando una mano se poso en su trasero, sobandolo suavemente para luego darle una nalgada que solo por el susto hubiera dicho que le dolio. Volteo rapidamente la cabeza para ver como Syuusuke le sonreia de esa forma tan angelical como la que ya estaba acostumbrado a sonreírle, pero que a la vez tenia sus toques macabros, y eso, ya daba mas miedo aun.

"si? Paso algo Tezuka?" le pregunto de la forma mas inocente que podia, aunque claro, hablando de Fuji siempre se podia mas, eso fue lo que llego a pensar el ams alto cuando le dijo el otro eso.

"nada…." Volteo a ver como ahora los chicos estaban corriendo ya. Miro su reloj, faltaban 5 minutos para que empezaran los entrenamientos matutinos y los 'puntuales' de los que se hacian llamar regulares no se aprecian en el lugar. Lo que mas le extrañaba era de parte de Inui y Oishi, la verdad no llegaban ellos dos tarde por nada.

"Tezuka?" le llamo el tensai un momento al ver la mueca de preocupación, pero este no le respondio. Sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron ligeramente para verlo "Kunimit…"

"Buenos dias, siento el retraso." Inui habia llegado a interrumpir a Fuji. Los dos regulares, al parecer mas puntuales voltearon a verle directamente.

El Dataman apenas acababa de llegar con su habitual cuaderno de apuntes y su maleta con cosas.

"siento el retraso, pero es que me quede terminando de meter unos datos a la computadora" les anuncio del chico a los otros dos.

"No importa, llegaste a tiempo para los entrenamientos matutinos" le dijo Tezuka

Fuji por su parte solo se le quedaba viendo directamente con los ojos filosamente abiertos. Como si fuera una madre protegiendo a sus hijos cuando este no estaba presente.

"Fuji? Pasa algo malo?" le pregunto el de lentes cuadrados al chico, este solo nego firmemente y con una de sus sonrisas le respondio un simple no, aunque a leguas se notara que algo le pasaba.

"oigan!!" Oishi venia llegando con Kawamura semi corriendo al lugar. "lo siento por llegar tarde pero…" Oishi se doblo un poco apoyando sus manos en las rodillas tratando de agarrar aire.

"lo que pasa es que esta mañana llego un pedido que mi papa habia pedido desde hace tiempo y no podiamos terminar de bajarlo, en eso llego Oishi y nos ayudo a bajar las cajas…" Termino de explicar Takashi tratando de que Tezuka no se enojara con los dos.

El capitan solo miro la hora, faltaba un minuto. En eso escucho un tipico Shhh atrás. Los demas voltearon a ver y estaba Kaidoh como si nada pegado a la pared, esperando a que empezaran las practicas. A el no necesitaban pedirle explicación, y de hecho como habia llegado temprano no se necesitaba de verdad.

Dio la hora y aun los chicos estaban corriendo, pero aun no llegaban 3 sujetos.

"eh? Alguien ha visto a Momo, Echizen y Kikumaru?" pregunto Taka-san preocupado al ver que los demas no llegaban. Oishi se sonrojo ligeramente al escuchar el nombre de Eiji, mientras Inui solo sonrio perversamente muy ligeramente al escucharlo igual. Todo fue captado por Fuji, el cual se empezaba a preguntar el por que de las reacciones de los dos chicos. De Inui, la verdad se lo esperaba mas, no tan notorio pero si mas, pero Oishi era otro cuento, no tenia ni idea de por que se habia sonrojado.

"Al parecer aun no han llega…"

"LLEGAMOS!!!!!" solo vieron como algo paso casi volando delante de ellos llamandoles de mas la atención. Y mas cuando ese algo se estrello contra la pared de una forma estrepitosamente horrible.

"…" se quedaron en seco al ver quienes estaban pegados prácticamente a la pared.

"CHICOS!!!!"

'''''''''''''''''''''

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela. La verdad habia llegado temprano ya que sus hermanas no dejaban de preguntarle el por que de su animo del dia, y eso le habia artado hasta cierto punto. Tampoco habia llegado a la practica de matinal por que no tenia nada de fuerzas para llegar y ver a dos personas, primero a Inui por lo que habia pasado antes, eso le hizo que le quemaran las mejillas, aun no se creia que se le habia entregado asi si mas al dataman, y que el otro le hubiera dominado asi como lo hizo. Todo fue culpa del alcohol, se decia una y otra vez cuando lo recordaba. Otra de las personas era Oishi, no sabia como podria reaccionar su mejor amigo cuando le viera. No queria ser rechazado de nuevo o que pasara otra cosa fea.

Suspiro un poco mientras subia las escaleras a la azotea. Si se perdia un dia de clases no pasaba nada verdad?

Muchos lo hacian por que el no podia? Con decisión se salio a la azotea sientiendo como la brisa pegaba de frente con su rostro. Era tan fresca y deliciosa la sensación. De verdad eso le ayudaria mucho.

Se sento en el piso pegandose a la pared para descansar un poco. Queria dormir. Descansar. Hacia poco no habia podido dormir bien por obvias razones. Cerro los ojos un momento en su lugar para descansar los ojos algo, pero no se dio cuenta cuando se quedo profundamente dormido en la azotea.

'''''''''''''''''''

"Momo! Echizen! Estan bien?!!" Ryoma estaba tirado sobre la espalda de Momo quien a su vez estaba entre la bicicleta medio abollada, la pared y Ryoma. Podria ser una foto muy buena, y de hecho lo seria cuando Inui revelara las fotos que en ese momento estaba tomando con la seriedad de siempre.

"ah…si…creo Oishi senpai…" le respondio Takeshi desde su posición tratando de hacer que Ryoma reaccionara pero al parecer era una tarea algo difícil. "Echizen…Ne! Echizen!!"

"ah…que paso?" pregunto el pequeño, a la par que sus ojos intentaban ver bien el ambiente. "solo estoy algo mas mareado de lo normal…" se quedo unos momento en silencio y luego vio a Momo quien lo miraba con preocupación. Los ojos de Ryoma cambiaron subitamente, mirandolo como si lo quisiera matar a golpes. "todo es culpa suya Momo senpai! Si no fuera por que trataba de ganarle a Kaidoh senpai en llegar temprano podriamos haber llegado antes"

Los ojos de Momoshiro cambiaron de la preocupación a la furia cuando el chico le dijo eso.

"que acabas de decir Echizen?" le pregunto empujandolo de arriba de el haciendo que cayera a un lado y pegandose en el trasero. Lo bueno era que habian quitado la bici, y asi no habia ya tanto problema.

"lo que acaba de oir Momo senpai." Se puso de pie mirando a su superior fijamente desde arriba, aunque no duro eso mucho ya que Takeshi de igual forma se levanto doblandole la altura.

"vuelve a repetirlo enano y sabras lo que…"

"ya dejen de pelear" la voz potente del capitan les llamo la atención, como si la cancion de One Winged Angel estuviera sonando de fondo. Solo le faltaban las llamas del mal atrás de el, ya que les miraba fieramente.

_Minimo no nos puede hacer correr mas de lo que ya corri antes, como las 100 vueltas del demonio _penso el de segundo, pero mirando como estaba el capitan…

"si no dejan de pelear en este instante tendran un castigo que recordaran…Oishi, revisa si estan bien, si lo estan que vayan a entrenar, si no a la enfermeria y nos vemos en la tarde, los demas las practicas ya empezaron hace rato, asi que los quiero moviendose en este instante, si no ya saben que pasara" todos obedecieron al buchou al instante haciendo lo que les habia pedido, si no…la la verdad no querian saber que pasaria si no.

Todos caminaron a su area, cuando de nuevo la voz de Tezuka les llamo a la mayoria o a los que escucharon la atención.

"Fuji. Tu estas en el salon de Kikumaru…si lo vez dile que estara castigado, si no pregunta por que no vino, por favor." Le ordeno mas que pedirle, pero de forma cortez.

Solo tres personas reaccionaron ante esta orden, pero solo una respondio. Inui camino como si nada hasta la banca para acomodar sus cosas. Fuji, al cual le dijeron eso, respondio con un ligero 'si' y una sonria, mientras que Oishi se quedo en su lugar pensando que le pudo haber pasado.

………………………………

'Estacion de tren'

"ah Perfect!!!" se estiro largamente al salir del atiborrado lugar "Ok, Japon es uno de los lugares mas repletos del mundo…" se dijo a si mismo con un acento ingles, pero hablando en Japones. Miro atrás de el como las personas se metian como podian al tren y le dio miedo. "definitivamente debere de rentar un auto en este lugar, no quiero volver a pasar por la misma situación que antes…" volvio a decir en voz alta.

Se paso una mano por el cabello rubio, medio peinandoselo para atrás y llamando la atención de muchas de las chicas del lugar, y como no cuando un extranjero de 1.82 y bien formado se para enfrente de ti lo mas que se hace es mirarlo. O eso pensaban las chicas.

"quieres dejar de hablar contigo mismo? Van a pensar que los Ingleses estamos locos" una persona mas baja que el, como 15 cm, cabello negro y ojos grices se paro a su lado mirando el lugar. "no tengo ni la mas remota idea de por que vinimos aquí Christopher, pero espero que la razon sea muy buena." Se cruzo de brazos con aire de fastidio.

"a lo mismo que hemos ido a USA, a Italia, a Rusia, a Alemania y a todas las partes del mundo que estan invitadas…venimos a espiar…" dijo como agua que va mientras el otro solo se ponia una mano en la cara.

"mira, no es por ser amargado…pero por que demonios me trajiste a mi? Por que no a los gemelos tempestad, o a los demas, no! Tenias que traerme a mi nada mas?" le miro fijamente

"La verdad es que a los gemelos no los controlaria y los demas me controlarian a mi, ademas, que tu eres mas lindo" le jalo las mejillas, o casi estuvo a punto de hacerlo si no es por que el otro le dio dos manotazos en las manos.

"vamos, quiero regresar ya a Inglaterra…ya me arte de estar viajando." Tomo su maleta y llamo a un taxi.

"y si, eres un amargado!!"

………………

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente esperando que los rayos de luz le cegaran pero no fue asi. Abrio los ojos sin dificultad, mirando como el atardecer estaba cayendo. De verdad se habia quedado dormido todo el tiempo ahí.

"empiezo a arrepentirme de volarme las clases…luego mi madre se enojara conmigo, ademas de mis papa y hermanos…" se levanto de su lugar mirando como estaba vacia ya la escuela, ni los entrenamientos de variados deportes habian durado tanto.

"demonios. Mañana Fuji va a estar insoportablemente preguntador…si no es que ya fue a mi casa…"

"yo fui el que fue a tu casa…"

Una voz de tras de el le llamo la atención, una tan conocida, que el corazon le latio fuertemente, queria voltear, su cuerpo se lo pedia, pero a la vez no le dejaba salir del estado de congelación.

"por que no fuiste a clases?"

Fue la pregunta seca de la persona tras de el.

"yo…la verdad es que…" no sabia que hacer, como contestarle que habia estado ahí dormido por que no queria ningun encuentro con el, aunque, pensandolo mejor, el era el causante de todos sus males, por el pasaban esas cosas ((pensamientos solo de Kiku claro)). El enojo le empezaba a corroer de poco en poco pensando que si no fuera por muchas cosas relacionadas con el, no estaria el ahora mismo ahí.

"que te importa" fue lo que contesto Kikumaru de una forma seca y cortante, volteando a verlo de la manera mas directa. Al diablo! Ya no le importaba si estaba bien o mal, de hecho no estaba ni pensando en lo que hacia.

La respuesta sorprendio bastante a la otra persona.

"Eiji…deberias saber que nos tenias bastante preocupados sabes?" la voz de Oishi se ablando, cuando su pareja de dobles le dijo eso, lo que menos queria era alterarlo.

"los tenia a ustedes o a ellos? No te preocupes mas por mi Oishi, no vale la pena que vengas y descuides a tu novia, nada mas para buscar a tu compañero de Tennis, no busco que en dado caso rompan por culpa de falta de atención por esto." Le dijo cruzandose de brazos y serio.

Ahora Oishi comprendia mas, o eso pensaba el. Estaba enojado por lo de Naoko y por el rechazo…el cual no sabia si recordaba o no.

"yo no tengo novia Eiji…" le informo.

"mentiroso" le refuto el chico. "si tienes novia, te le declaraste y ella te debio haber dicho que si, por eso me dijiste eso a mi la otra noche." Estaba exasperado, ya no sabia lo que decia, queria irse de ahí.

"Eiji, comprende lo que estas diciendo y lo que yo te digo a ti, no estoy con ella, y por eso no paso lo de la noche anterior, fueron otras cosas"

"ah si! Como la cosa de que yo soy Gay y tu no, lo se, por eso me lo dijiste" le miro fijamente a los ojos, a lo cual el otro no huyo

"cuantas veces tengo que decirte que comprendas las palabras que dices y que digo. No paso eso por lo que piensas, si no por otras cuestiones…yo solo…" dudo un poco en su contestación a su amigo, pero el otro hablo antes.

"si lo se, te averguenzo verdad, no quieres a alguien como yo a tu lado…te hare el favor y me ire" solo buscaba la manera facil de irse, aunque sea peleandose, no queria mas cosas ni nada asi, y eso exaspero al otro.

"bueno pues, vete! Aunque estuviera tratando de decirte que pasaba, y aunque tratara de hacerte sentir bien y decirte lo que siento, y si tu no te vas, me voy yo! Nos vemos mañana!" el moreno se dio la media vuelta, ignorando lo que fuera a decir el pelirrojo.

"lo siento Oishi…"

'''''''''''''''''''''

Bajo las escaleras con actitud enfurecida, no queria que nadie le molestara, nadie. Por que Eiji tenia que ser tan…EIJI! No comprendia lo que decia, no razonaba nada, ni dejaba que las personas hablaran…Como era posible que alguien pudieran ser asi?

"solo el puede ser asi…" se detuvo un momento al pie de las escaleras mirando hacia arriba. "y por eso lo amo…" agacho ligeramente la cabeza, dandose cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que no comprendia antes pero ahí estaban. Camino a la salida, sin darse cuenta de que habia una sombra en uno de los salones de la escuela. Escuchando la declaracion de amor.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Momo-senpai…que hace en mi casa?" Momoshiro estaba parado en la entrada de la casa de los Echizen, mirando fijamente al chico.

"Echizen…tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente" fue lo unico que le dijo haciendo sonrojar al chico.

Ryoma trago duro pero no dijo nada.

"Echi…Ryoma…quieres ser mi novio?"

…

…

…

…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

POR FIN TERMINE EL 3RO!!!

Ya era hora de que mi hamster corriera para asi poder terminarlo, ya tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo TTTT

Lo siento si antes no respondi mucho a los reviews pero no hare hoy xD

Mimi-Hiwatari-Izumi: gracias por el review, la verdad hasta yo estoy dudosa de lo que haran en USA mirando como se comportaron en Alemania, imaginate xD

fuyu-ai: si, se lo que se siente tener la escena en tu cabeza y no saber como manejarla, espero que te haya gustado el como la maneje, eso y el InuixEiji, que la verdad habra mas pero poco a poco

dark prinsess23: gracias por el review, lo continuare cuanto pueda

zoewinner: sorry por tardar, pero es que son muchas cosas, me cambie de casa a una sin Internet, trabajo, matrimonio . …todo marea a la vez y ademas de que la inspiración es contada, pero ya aca traigo el siguiente.

YahairaRD: gracias, lo continuare cada cuanto pueda y la musa o mi hamster corra xP

SuMiKo hoi hoi: gracias, a mi tambien me gustan mucho esas parejas, son de mis favoritas, espero que sigas leyendo el fic, por que habra de todo un poco y creo que te gustara mucho

Bueno me despido, ahora ando en la biblioteca de la Uni subiendo esto y ya me llamaron para irme de aquí . !

Nos vemos la proxima y sigan leyendo Seigaku In USA


	4. Chapter 4

"Seigaku In Usa"

Por Yasha

"" Dialogos

_cursiva _Pensamientos

Disclaimer: Por desgracia Prince of Tennis no es mio, si no serian muchas las parejas yaoi las que se crearian xDD

Parejas: OishixKikumaru InuixKikumaru (mi bebe!!!) FujixTezuka MomoxRyoma y mas que iran apareciendo con el tiempo muajajaja

Este fic es hecho por y para las y los fans de PoT favor de no duplicarlo ni nada por el estilo si no muchas cosas malas pasaran muajajaja!!

Los capitilos ya no llevaran nombre por que no se le ocurre nada a la autora que escribir.

………………………………..

Capitulo 4

………………………………..

El corazón de Ryoma latió rápidamente al escuchar lo que Momoshiro Takeshi le había pedido.

Que fuera su novio? Su pareja?

Había escuchado bien?

"Momo…senpai…" solo atino a decir eso. Se habían besado ya, además de otras caricias etc. Pero era ya muy fuerte eso… "esta seguro?"

Momo torció los labios mirándolo fijamente.

"quieres comprobarlo?" se acerco a el acorralándolo contra el cerco de la casa de Ryoma "dime, lo quieres comprobar?...Ryoma?" se agacho ligeramente, cerrando los ojos para así acercar sus labios a los del menor.

Ryoma no sabia que hacer, solo le miraba directamente, cada vez mas cerca de el. Cerró los ojos, con las mejillas completamente rojas por la vergüenza, esperando el deseado beso. Apenas sus labios estaban por tocarse cuando…

"Pero mira que tenemos acá" la voz los desconcertó a los dos. Miraron arriba de la cabeza del menor, arriba del cerco, ahí estaba Nanjiro Echizen mirando, al parecer divertido la escena, pero se estaba muriendo por partirle la cara al más alto.

"un chico mucho mas alto que mi hijo y el mismo contra cual me había topado antes... quiere besar a mi pequeño? Pero mira que casualidad no?"

"papa?" miro a Ryoma directamente " el es tu papa Ryo…Echizen?" le pregunto dudoso, ya que antes se había encontrado con aquel hombre, y la verdad no habían hecho muchas migas como para presumir.

"…así es…" le dijo a su mayor agachando la cabeza y poniéndose la gorra.

De un salto el 'padre' del chico salto y se quedo a un lado de Ryoma

"Así que este es el hombre con el que te quedaste a dormir la otra vez no?" lo pregunto mas que nada divagando, pero no sabia que de verdad le estaba atinando. Las mejillas de los jóvenes solo se enrojecieron. "solo te diré, que a este puro y virginal cuerpo no lo tocas" y continuo lo abrazo contra si, como si fuera sus revistas.

"PAPA!!" le grito el chico tratando de salir del abrazo.

Ahora medio comprendía el por que no decía que era su padre.

"suélteme en este momento pervertido, y déjame solo con mi compañero!!!" batallo un poco pero logro que se le soltara.

"Pero…pero…Ryoooomaaaaaaaa" fingió que le dolía el rechazo de su hijo, aunque ya estuviera mas que acostumbrado.

"Rayos…" se acomodo un poco la gorra. Tomo sus cosas y se las aventó a su padre. Para luego tomar la mano de Momo y empezar a jalarlo a correr. "METE MIS COSAS Y AHÍ DE TI QUE LAS SAQUES!!!!!"

"eh?!! Espera! ECHIZEN!!! RYOMA!!!" Solo se escucharon esos gritos de parte de Takeshi.

El señor Echizen solo miraba por el camino donde habían desaparecido, con las cosas del chico entre los brazos.

"Pero toda la culpa de esto la tiene Rinko, demasiados dramas televisivos que le ponía de chiquito."

……………….

La mirada de Kaoru estaba completamente perdida. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Primero había ido a su salón de clases por que había olvidado un apunte que se había repartido cuando estaba en el sanitario. Y al estar apunto de salir del salón escucho lo que el superior Oishi había dicho.

Sus ojos estaban grandemente, el senpai estaba enamorado…de un hombre? Por que había dicho que 'lo amaba'. En masculino. Sus mejillas se encendieron ligeramente al saber ese pequeño secreto de su senpai. Y mas fue su sorpresa, al ver como al irse el moreno, de las escaleras bajo su otro senpai, Kikumaru Eiji, el cual tenia lagrimas en los ojos como si hubiera llorado mucho.

Entonces…estaba enamorado de Kikumaru senpai. Bueno no era muy complicado de dirigir eso ya que al ver como se llevan uno mismo piensa que son algo mas que amigos, no es así? Se le quedo viendo un poco, tenía ganas de ir y reconfortar a su senpai, ya que le mataba el verlo con las lágrimas vivas. Pero el no era así, ese era problema entre pareja, y el no tenia cartas en ninguno de esos asuntos, ni siquiera sabría que podría decirle al superior, ya que el no conocía esos sentimientos.

Espero a que se fuera, para así el poder salir de ahí e ir a empezar a entrenar. De seguro que Inui debería de estar esperándolo ya mismo en el puente y luego no quería que le aumentara el entrenamiento.

Camino el trayecto a su casa en silencio, ya los demás jóvenes habían salido hace rato de la escuela y por eso llego mas rápido. Notando que no había nadie en su casa, le dio más oportunidad de salir rápido con las ropas de entrenamiento. Pero todo sin dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado.

Pensaba en lo que podría haber pasado. Una pelea tal vez. Como seria una pelea entre pareja, o como seria tener una pareja? Se preguntaba en su camino al puente. Que se sentiría el tener a alguien a quien amar y que te ame?

Agito la cabeza de un lado a otro para hacer como que el no había pensado eso.

"no Kaoru, esas cosas no se piensan…"

Llego al lugar mirando como su Senpai, Inui, estaba ahí esperándolo, sentado en el pasto mientras escribía en su libreta. Se le quedo viendo buen rato sin saber el por que.

Inui, sintió una mirada tras de el y girando la cabeza se encontró con su menor, al cual le sonrió ligeramente como muchas veces lo había hecho antes.

"buenas tardes Kaidoh, listo para el entrenamiento que tengo planeado para hoy?" le pregunto levantándose y sacudiéndose el pantalón deportivo.

Kaidoh noto como muchas veces antes lo alto que podía ser su senpai, pero aun así, se quedo un poco embelesado.

"ah…Kaidoh? Estas bien?" le pregunto ahora algo preocupado por que no reaccionaba el chico.

Kaoru parpadeo algunas veces y agachando la cabeza algo sonrojado empezó a caminar al rió.

"lo siento senpai, es que…estaba pensando en otras cosas" se excuso de inmediato "empecemos con el entrenamiento lo mas pronto posible si?

"claro, hoy mismo traigo unas nuevas rutinas que son fuertes, pero se que te gustaran" abrió su cuaderno quitándole la mirada de encima al chico.

Por su parte Kaoru estaba algo dudoso. Que demonios le había pasado antes? Por que se había quedado como marioneta viendo así a su senpai?

Prácticamente se cacheteo varias veces, como si estuviera queriendo despertarse para quitarse las ideas entupidas de la cabeza.

"_mejor dejo de pensar y me distraigo mas con el entrenamiento, puede que solo sea efecto de lo que vi con Oishi senpai y Kikumaru senpai rato a tras"_

Se convenció a si mismo de que esa escena le afecto de mas y mejor siguió las instrucciones de Sadaharu.

…………………………………

En un parque no muy lejano de ahí…

Ryoma y Momo seguirán corriendo uno jalado por el otro. Echizen sabia que debían de detenerse, pero si lo hacían tendría la responsabilidad de decirle a su superior la respuesta tan esperada, que aunque quisiera decirle si, podría pasar que se quedaría paralizado como hace rato.

Lo que no se esperaba es que cerca de donde los árboles se aglomeraban mas, Takeshi se detuvo, jalándolo a el mismo, pegándolo a su cuerpo por completo. Sus brazos pasaron a posarse alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Ryoma, encarcelándolo contra si.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se mantenían en silencio. Uno que ninguno quería romper, pero sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo. Y para Momoshiro Takeshi, era mejor el romperlo antes de que salieran mas lastimados.

"quieres o no?" dijo directamente, mas de lo que el mismo pensaba que podría ser antes, haciendo que el menor abriera demás los ojos y sus mejillas sonrojaran mas fuertemente que antes. Lo separo ligeramente y sin querer de su cuerpo, solo para poder verlo a la cara y saber por lo menos con sus gestos lo que el otro le contestaría. "Ryoma?" le llamo la atención, logrando con esto captar sus dorados ojos de minino, esos que le engatusaron casi desde la primera vez que lo vio en la escuela.

"yo…" Ryoma no sabia si decirle un si sin sonar tan estupidamente cursi como el no quería sonar, pero sabia que lo haría. Se armo del valor suficiente y lo que hizo fue lo que menos se espero el mayor. Se sabor por completo de las manos de Momo y entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello el alto, para así robarle un beso. Uno que nadie mas podría darle mas que el.

Si, el superior estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que había hecho. Pero como desaprovechar una oportunidad así? No, eso seria un pecado que ni el se perdonaría. Cerro los ojos disfrutando del tierno beso, convirtiéndolo en uno mas apasionado, para terminar teniendo una lucha por el poder contra el chico. Ni en esa clase de cosas podían dejar de pelear.

Sonrojados se separaron por fin, mirándose a los ojos, dándose cuenta que Takeshi estaba cargando a Ryoma entre sus brazos. Lentamente lo bajo, depositándolo en el piso.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"y dime, eso es un si o un no? Es que creo que no entendí muy bien que digamos el mensaje" su tono era pícaro y burlesco.

El mini samurai bufo.

"quieres repetición instantánea o que demonios?" y claro que el mismo quería repetirle el mensaje, pero para su información, los Echizen son de los mas orgullosos que existen en el lugar, así que el no iba a decirle las cosas mas claramente.

Las manos del mayor se posaron en la cintura del chico atrayéndolo a el mismo.

"esas repeticiones son de las que me gusta analizar con mas calma y una tras otra vez" le dijo con su aun sonrisa picara

"pues si es lo que gusta, no veo inconveniente en que lo vuelva a hacer…Mom…Takeshi"

………….

Al día siguiente.

"rayos, no debí de levantarme tan temprano" se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba a los vestidores para la practica matinal.

Cierto chico Neko de Seigaku había madrugado, de hecho no había podido ni dormir en toda la noche por lo pasado. Por fin había pensado las cosas y ahora después de todas las cosas que le debió haber dicho a Oishi y de más, debía de odiarlo bastante.

"no puedo creer que sea tan idiota, ahora voy a perder a mi mejor amigo" Se acerco a su cubículo en el vestidor para dejar sus cosas. Gracias al cielo los conserjes llegaban temprano y abrían todo, si no estaría sentado esperando en la entrada.

Empezó quitándose desganadamente el saco del uniforme cuando una mano se poso sobre su cubículo, asustándolo. Siguió el largo del brazo hasta encontrar al silencioso visitante tras de el.

"buenos días Kikumaru, ayer no te vi en los entrenamientos, sabes que te mereces un escarmiento por eso?"

Si! La peor pesadilla de Kikumaru Eiji por ahora. Inui Sadaharu estaba tras de el mirándolo fijamente, con esa sonrisa ladeada que al parecer solo el conocía.

"bu…buenos días Inui." Se hizo un poco para atrás, ya que le estaba viendo de frente, pegándose contra los cubículos.

"por que no viniste ayer Kikumaru? Se te extraño sabes?" se acerco mas a el, acorralándolo mas contra los ya mencionados.

"por que…por que…" se quedo callado cuando la mano de Inui se poso en su cuello, acariciando partes de el con delicadeza.

"me decías?" le pregunto acercando su boca al cuello del chico, dando cortos y secos besos, primero lentos y luego mas apasionados, causando que el corazón de Kikumaru latiera con fuerza sin poder negársele a nada.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias que le proporcionaba el otro. Las manos de Inui, nada quietas empezaron a desabotonar la camisa del otro, dejando ver el blanco pecho.

Las mejillas de Eiji estaban rojas por completo. Sentía como el sudor de repente estaba inundando su piel. Como era posible que eso fuera real? Por que dejaba que las caricias de Inui le hicieran eso con solo tocarlo?

Acaso le gustaba Inui? O que? No podía comprender como era posible que el reaccionara así, o mas bien que no reaccionara y fuera tan condescendiente con el chico.

"I-Inui! Espera" le quiso para cuando estaba desabrochando ya su pantalón del uniforme

Inui sonrió grandemente

"enserio, quieres parar Kikumaru?"

El chico no sabia que contestar ante eso, de verdad le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo, y no quería que parara. No había nadie mas que le demostrara esa pasión que el de lentes le demostraba. Nadie, tampoco la persona a la que amaba mas que su vida, ya que al parecer le odiaba, quien mas haria eso por el? Nadie mas!

Por que no disfrutar de los veneficios de la carne cuando puede hacerlo?

"no…sigue…" dijo totalmente indefenso y moldeable.

Afuera del vestidor se oian los apagados gemidos de Kikumaru y dos que tres de Inui. A los dos les gustaba lo que estaban haciendo. Y por primera vez nadie estaba presente para oir que estaba pasando en la vida de ellos dos.

…………………………

"Kikumaru" la voz potente del capitan del equipo le llamo al iniciar las practicas "por que no viniste ayer a las practicas?" le pregunto al pelirrojo, para asi saber si le debia un castigo o no.

"yo, es que me senti algo enfermo y no tenia muchas ganas para entrenar Tezuka, lo siento" tenia la cabeza agachada esperando a un castigo pero este no llego.

"si no te sientes mejor hoy, descansa, no quiero que digan que soy un tirano"

Algunos de los de ahí empezaron a quejarse en susurros.

"Pero a los que si debo de llamar la atención es a los flojos que interfieren en las platicas ajenas, asi que empiecen a calentar todos! Ahora!!" Les ordeno sin perder el porte cual le denominaba a el.

Eiji se quedo parado viendo como Tezuka se habia ido a poner en su lugar a los demas, cuando sintio una mano en su hombro. Giro la cabeza mirando a Fuji, el cual le miraba algo preocupado.

"Eiji, que paso?" le pregunto directamente

"nada Fujiko-chan no te preocupes!" le contesto con una enorme sonrisa adelantandose en la caminada "ven vamos a correr un poco para asi calentar algo si?"

El castaño no pudo mas que asentir a lo que el otro le pidio. Caminaron un poco al principio para terminar corriendo.

Pero…

"ay…" fueron los quejiditos que Fuji alcazo a escuchar, salian de la boca de Kikumaru. Se detuvo en seco mirando como el otro continuaba y corria de una forma extraña. Ya habia pasado tiempo desde lo de Inui, por que estaba adolorido.

Abrio los ojos grandemente al empezar a atar cabos. Inui y Eiji fueron de los primeros en llegar a la escuela, entonces, podria ser que ellos tuvieron que ver de nuevo?

"Eiji!!" le grito fuertemente, distrayendo al otro, causando que se resbalara y pegara el grito de su vida al caer de bruces. "EIJI!! Estas bien?!!" se acerco al otro corriendo, llamando la atención de los demas a la ves.

Fuji llego hasta donde Kikumaru corriendo y dandole una mano para levantarse.

"estas bien?" le pregunto preocupado

"si, no te preocupes" le dijo con media mueca y una linda sonrisa.

"Eiji…te duele el trasero?" le pregunto, luego de lo que habia visto era la respuesta mas clara, pero no queria quedarse con solo las deducciones

"la verdad…"

"EIJI!! TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?!!" Oishi fue el segundo en llegar, al ver como habia caido y el grito de Fuji, no lo habia dudado ni nada en salir corriendo en auxilio de su mejor amigo. "no te paso nada? No quieres ir a la enfermeria?" le pregunto rapidamente, casi, quitando a Fuji de su lado y dandole tambien una mano para que se pudiera levantar.

El pelirrojo la dudo un poco, el ver las manos de sus amigos delante de el, solo pudo tomar las dos al mismo tiempo y jalarse asi mismo para adelante.

"gracias y si me siento…arg!" se quejo al estar ya parado, el trasero de verdad le dolia.

Esto no paso desapercibido por Syuusuke.

"te lastimaste al caer, ven vamos a la enfermeria." No le pidio ni le pregunto, Oishi le habia ordenado el hacerlo.

"no la verdad es que me siento ya mejor y…"

"Kikumaru, ve a la enfermeria, no te has sentido bien haz dicho, asi que no quiero que te vuelvas a caer, quedas excusado de los entrenamientos por hoy" Eiji iba a replicar "y si replicas, cuando te mejores caeras del cansancio por todo lo que te pondre a hacer, asi que vete con Oishi ya a la enfermeria." Termino su monologo el capitan "LOS DEMAS A ENTRENAR, ESTO NO ES UN ESPECTACULO DE CALLE!!!" les ordeno a todos por igual, causandoles miedo puro.

"Eiji…"

"no te preocupes Fuji, vuelvo en un rato, si no es que nos vemos en el salon, al cabo vamos en el mismo jeje…" empezo a caminar como podia "vamos Oishi, tienes que acompañarme no?"

"ah…si claro vamos!" se acerco a el, desapareciendo los dos en el edificio.

"esto no me da muy buena espina…" volteo a su lado el tensai mirando a Sadaharu sentado en una de las bancas con su cuaderno abierto "si es cierto lo que pienso…debo de hablar con el para saber que demonios es lo que esta planeando, no quiero que mi mejor amigo salga lastimado por culpa de el…" sus ojos se afilaron. "de estas no te escapas si le haces algo mas Inui."

……………………………………..

"creo…que estamos perdidos" dijo el mas alto a su compañero.

El mas bajo se detuvo en seco, haciendo que el otro lo hiciera tambien.

"que pasa Erny? Por que te detienes Erny?" se le quedo viendo mientras le picoteaba el hombro. "Erny? Anda dime que te pasa?"

Una mano le golpeo la suya con furia, lo que tambien demostraban sus ojos.

"Christopher Mattews, como es que endemoniadamente estamos ahora mismo perdidos, cuando hace como media hora habias dicho que sabias exactamente a donde ibamos?" sus ojos llameaban fieramente, como si tuvieran gasolina y no agua.

"am bueno, el termino de SABIA es lo que entras mejor en este momento…SABIA a donde ibamos hace como media hora, pero…" miro para atrás pensativo, llamando la atención del otro. "creo que no debiamos haber dado esa vuelta en la esquina, hace unas cuadras atrás, creo que el atajo improvisado no ayudo en nada verdad?" le pregunto a su amigo como si nada. Como no escucho nada de parte de su amigo volteo a verlo y casi pero solo CASI podria jurar que veia un aura negra alrededor de el.

Levanto la cabeza viendo a Chris con mas furia aun y los ojos aun mas llameantes.

"Christopher Alexander Mattews II!!! COMO DEMONIOS QUE QUERIAS TOMAR UN ATAJO EN UNA CIUDAD. NO UN PAIS AL CUAL NO CONOCEMOS!!! ESTAS LOCO O QUE DEMONIOS?!! Y AHORA NO SE POR QUE ESTAMOS EN ESTE LUGAR!! SOLO POR QUE QUERIAS VER A LOS DEMAS JUGADORES DE LA LIGA!! NO ES JUSTO COMO ME TRAES SOLO POR TUS CAPRICHOS DE NINO PEQUEÑO!! NO ES JUSTO!! ENSERIO NO LO ESO!!!" termino casi sin aliento su enorme rabieta.

"Terminaste Erny?" le pregunto mirando con una enorme gota de sudor, como las personas estaban mirando con cara extrañada

"si, de hecho ya termine de hacerlo" le respondio tomando el aire que le faltaba

"ok, entonces vamonos ya" el chico tomo su camino de nuevo ante la mirada atonita de su compañero.

Ernest solo suspiro sonoramente y arreglandose un poco el cabello empezo a caminar tras de el.

"aun no se por que le sigo a todo lo que me pide el…ya no lo entiendo"

……………………………………..

Caminaban sin decirse palabra alguna por los pasillos de la escuela. Desde hace rato que Oishi le queria dirigir la palabra, pero ya varias veces se habia acallado el mismo de no hacerlo, después de los acontecimientos no era muy apropiado el hacerlo.

Kikumaru se detuvo de la nada, casi haciendo que se estrellara contra el su amigo.

"no tienes por que ir conmigo, no voy a morir en el camino sabes?" le dijo Eiji Syuushiro sorprendiendolo por completo.

"no creas que lo hago por obligación, si no por que lo quiero hacer"

Los ojos de Kikumaru se abrieron al escucharlo, lastima que Oishi estaba tras de el.

"Eiji, se que tu y yo hemos tenido sus problemas pero, de verdad algo mas te pasa verdad? No es lo unico que te molesta lo de los dos?" le pregunto preocupado. Lo conocia desde hace casi 3 años y sabia que le pasaba algo mas, el solo problema era que no queria empezar a decirle nada por el problema de los dos. "Eiji?"

"Mira Oishi!! Las chicas estan poniendo decoraciones!!" se acerco rapidamente a la ventana, posando sus manos en la ventana.

Si no fuera por que estaban por ir a la enfermeria y por que obviamente le estaba evadiendo el tema que trataban seria uan escena muy linda, y es que estaban en primavera y delante de Kikumaru estaba justo enfrente los cerezos en flor.

Perdido, Oishi estaba perdido en la escena y duraria bastante asi si no fuera por que…

"Oishi-kun? Kikumaru-kun?" Los dos voltearon al reconocer la voz. Una pelirroja con lentes y ojos verdes les miraba atentamente.

El moreno sonrio ligeramente mientras el pelirrojo solo hizo una mueca.

"Naoko, hola" ahora si las cosas se complicaban mas para los dos. La chica que 'supuestamente' era la novia de Oishi estaba ahí parada frente a ellos con una gran pila de libros entre los brazos. "a donde vas?"

"ah? Ah! Voy a la biblioteca, debo de entregar unos libros y unas amigas del salon me encargaron que entregara tambien de ellas" le respondio al chico "buenas tardes Kikumaru-kun" le saludo de nuevo

"ah, si hola" fue seco y con un tono de 'no molestes' lo cual fue notado por los demas chicos.

"bueno, ah cierto Oishi-kun…"lo habia pensado varias veces y al ver como estaban ya las cosas era mejor que lo solucionara como podia "necesito decirte algo, este, no se si quieras que sea en presencia de Kikumaru-kun o no" le dijo

"ah…pues si tu quieres…"

"no te preocupes, yo ya me iba de todas formas" Eiji le acallo por completo la frase, y empezo a caminar cuando…

"debes saber que empece a salir ayer con Hiyose-kun" le informo haciendo que los ojos de los dos se abrieran por completo y el pelirrojo se detuviera. "se que nunca te di la respuesta, pero es que, fueron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y total no pude, asi que lo siento que te lastimo o algo, pero es que…bueno tu sabes en estas cosas no se mandan, asi que…" alzo la mano a la altura de la de Oishi "amigos? No quiero que por estas cosas dejemos de hablarnos, eres casi mi mejor amigo hombre" le sonrio ampliamente al otro

Syuuchiro sonrio tambien, sentia como un gran peso de ensima se le iba al escucharla. Aunque de cierta forma y conociendola, sabia que eso lo habia hecho a proposito, digamos, como es que enfrente de Eiji se le ocurria decir eso.

"claro Naoko, seremos amigos…de hecho, te iba a decir que si podiamos olvidar la propuesta jeje" le tomo la mano con firmeza

"que bueno, ahora si con permiso, debo de llevar estos libros si no me matan" como pudo los tomo bien de nuevo y empezo a caminar hacia la biblioteca. Eiji aun estaba en su lugar sin moverse ni nada, cuando ella paso junto a el sus labios se movieron en susurros, que solo el pudo alcanzar a escuchar. Y Naoko salio de escena.

El silencio permanecio en el lugar por un rato.

"Eiji?" le llamo el otro, pero este no respondia. "Ei…EIJI!!!!!" fue su grito cuando lo vio correr rapidamente del pasillo perdiendose en una esquina, apenas y pudo reaccionar ante lo que paso.

………………………………….

Fuji estaba en los vestidores frente a su casillero tomando su termo de agua olvidado. Bebio tranquilamente agua mientras escuchaba como una puerta se abria tras de el. Siguio como si nada hubiera escuchado, solo miro por el rabillo de sus ojos como una mano entraba al casillero del capitan. Cerro los ojos como de costumbre.

"Fuji, pasa algo?" le pregunto el capitan de la nada.

El termo de Syuusuke se dejo en su casillero

"no, nada Tezuka"

Mala respuesta.

El castaño claro estaba pegado contra la pared de los vestidores, con los brazos de Tezuka a los lados de su cabeza, viendolo fijamente.

"sabes que me excita mucho el ver cuando te comportas como salvaje?" las manos de Fuji se levantaron en símbolo de 'me rindo' mientras abria provocativamente los ojos. "soy todo suyo buchou, puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo…de nuevo"

Las mejillas de Tezuka se enrojecieron ligeramente. Se aparto un poco del otro y acomodo sus lentes.

"Llevas unos dias comportandote de forma diferente, algo te pasa" le vio fijamente "sabes que tambien tengo corazon no?" le dijo en tono pregunta.

El mas bajo se pego a la pared cambiando su semblante a uno mas cansado.

"ah" solto un suspiro "es Eiji, me preocupa…" le termino diciendo

La ceja de Tezuka se alzo ligeramente.

"es por lo de Oishi y Kikumaru? Si es por eso las cosas se van a solucionar pronto, o bueno eso fue lo que dijo Oishi" salio de el como si nada, captando la atención maxima de Fuji.

" a que te refieres?" le pregunto con los ojos por demas abiertos

"como tu ya debes de saber por parte de Kikumaru y la verdad no quiero verte…verte asi como estas últimamente es mejor decirte algo de lo que paso"

FLASH BACK

Residencia Tezuka

"Kunimistu! Tienes una llamada!" El capitan del equipo tomo el telefono mientras estaba entretenido con su bonsái preferido.

"Tezuka habla" dijo cuando ya tenia la bocina en el oido.

Ah! Tezuka! Que bueno que si te encuentro 

El castaño parpadeo varias veces, eran contadas las veces que el le hablaba y mas con ese cierto tono ce desesperación.

"Oishi, que es lo que pasa?"

tengo un problema y la verdad es que no se que hacer con el, necesito muchos concejos que siento que tu eres el unico que me puede ayudar con ellos, si no es mucha molestia por favor!! 

"bien bien primero respira y luego dime que es lo que pasa" mentalmente bendiciendo que no era Inui con sus cosas raras de nuevo.

de acuerdo, lo que pasa es que sabes lo de Naoko 

El de lentes asintio

lo que pasa es que, el dia de la 'pijamada' en casa de Fuji paso algo. 

Como olvidarlo, primero Fuji habia estado bastante sugerente con sus movimientos pidiendo a gritos que lo tomara aun con la ropa puesta y luego que regreso de la cocina por quien sabe que cosa que se le habia ocurrido, estaba demasiado serio y no queria hacer nada, dejandolo a el con su amigo animado…o bueno mejor le ponia atención a Oishi

entonces cuando deje a Eiji en el cuarto se me declaro, si lo se estaba borracho, pero fue demasiado real, bueno no real, si no convincente y lo que hice fue irme de ahí, lo cual fue rechazo definitivo! 

El mayor dejo salir un mini suspiro. Según el, entre el Golden Pair hay algo mas que una buena amistad.

entonces ya cuando hable con Naoko ella me dijo que no hiciera caso a lo que le habia dicho, si no que fuera directamente a con Eiji a decirle lo que siento, o bueno siento que eso intento decirme o eso le entendi, pero no se que hacer, hoy me pelee con Eiji en la tarde, piensa que estoy con Naoko y… 

Demasiados pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, pero solo unas palabras salieron de su boca.

"y que haras? Lo amas o no?" le pregunto secamente.

Un silencio se dio por unos segundos.

si, siento que si lo amo Tezuka, pero no se que hacer, luego de lo del otro dia y hoy me odia. 

"lo amas o sientes que lo amas nada mas?" volvio a preguntar

lo amo, luego de lo que ha pasado, me di cuenta de que de verdad siento muchas cosas por el y que yo mismo he buscado a una mujer con las cualidades de Eiji, pero en verdad al que amo es a el… 

"entonces ve y dicelo, no tiene el caso que me digas a mi todo eso si yo no soy el involucrado, no entiendo que haces llamandome a mi" aunque se escuchara de lo mas cruel era la verdad. Debia de decierle a Kikumaru lo que sentia

gracias por escucharme Tezuka, me sirvio de mucho el que lo hicieras, enserio 

"no hay de que"

bueno me despido, nos vemos en la escuela 

"si hasta luego"

FIN FLASH BACK

Los ojos de Fuji estaban abiertos a mas no poder mientras Tezuka miraba a otro lado

"asi que…Oishi si ama a Eiji pero Eiji no lo sabe…y ha estado haciendo cosas que no debe nada mas por nada…" con furia pego su puño contra la pared sorprendiendo a Kunimitsu "ahora con mas razon debo de hablar con el."

El capitan alzo una ceja

"con quien debes de hablar?" le pregunto como no queriendo, solo recibiendo una sonrisa inocente a cambio

"con alguien, pero no te preocupes Tezuka no debes de encelarte por nada cuando sabes que solo soy tuyo" se acerco a el y le robo un ligero beso. "ahora me voy, esperame en saliendo que quiero hacer muchas cosas o mejor dicho hacerte muchas cosas" y salio del lugar, dejando a Tezuka con muchas preguntas que tendria que responder tarde o temprano y mas le convenia temprano.

…………………………………..

Kaidoh estaba sentado en una de las bancas de las canchas con las mejillas algo rojas, digamos que habia pasado algo que, nada mas no le gusto mucho el presenciarlo.

FLASH BACK

El chico serpiente estaba caminando del sanitario a la cancha, aprovechando el descanso de las practicas cuando un raro ruido le alerto. Pretendia el no hacerle el minimo caso, o bueno eso hubiera hecho si no fuera por que escucho ciertas voces que no le agradaron mucho.

"o vamos Ryoma, solo una vez mas si?" esa sin duda era la voz de el estupido de Momoshiro, pero que le estaba pidiendo a Echizen y desde cuando le llamaba por su nombre?

"no Momo-senpai, ya le dije que no lo haria" fue la respuesta del mas chico

"a ver cuantas veces debo de decirte que no me digas asi? Soy Takeshi, Ta-Ke-Shi, espero que asi me digas de hoy en adelante"

Que rayos hacia el baka diciendole al niño que le dijera asi?

"si pero si no lo recuerda la costumbre es poderosa"

"o vamos, somos pareja! Las parejas se hablan por su nombre, asi como se besan apasionadamente y hacen de mas cosas…como las que quiero hacer"

La cara de Kaidoh se puso roja al escuchar todo eso, ademas de que sus ojos estaban mas que abiertos. Eran…eran…ERAN PAREJA?? DESDE CUANDO??!!!

"pero Mom….mmmmm"

Eso fue lo ultimo que escucho seguido de una serie de…sonidos que lo dejaron desconcertado. Se dio la media vuelta a paso rapido para llegar mas de prisa a las canchas y tratar de bloquear lo que habia escuchado.

FIN FLASH BACK

Y ese era el por que de que estaba sonrojado y sentado en la banca de las canchas.

Por que el era el unico que tenia que escuchar esa clase de cosas? No era justo que el, Kaidoh Kaoru estuviera pasando por esa clase de cosas!!!

De verdad! Ahora solo faltaba el encontrar a el capitan y Fuji-senpai haciendo cosas asi. Ja! Eso si que sonaba ridiculo. Lo que mas se le hacia raro era que ya la mayoria parecia ser gay, si esta seguia asi el terminaria siendolo por ejemplo y era lo que menos queria, no! No se dejaria llevar por algo asi, todos menos Kaidoh Kaoru.

Sin darse cuenta una presencia se sento a su lado en silencio.

Duro un rato en sus cavilaciones cuando giro como si nada su mirada y…

"aah!!!" grito de panico al ver a Inui sentado a su lado, el cual solo le devolvio una ceja alzada.

"pasa algo Kaidoh?" medio cerro su cuaderno para verlo directamente.

Si antes estaba sonrojado ahora era peor que un tomate. Como era posible que su senpai podria ser tan sigiloso que no lo pudo ni detectar. Aunque pensandolo mejor, era Inui Sadaharu! Podia ser mas sigiloso que nada! Por eso le daba miedo.

"nada nada senpai" dijo rapidamente "lo siento por el grito"

"no te preocupes, no pasa nada" volvio a sus datos. Los dos se quedaron en su misma posición que antes de que el grito del menor se hiciera posible.

Asi duraron bastante rato disfrutando del silencio, o mas bien Inui disfrutandolo y Kaoru sintiendo la presion de la tension.

"ah…senpai" empezo Kaidoh como si nada captando la atención del otro que solo le mando un ligero, mande? "etto es que la verdad tengo una pregunta y no se como va a reaccionar…"

Ahora si la atención completa de Sadaharu estaba en el chico de la bandita. Se le quedo viendo fijamente como si no hubiera otra cosa enfrente de el.

"este…" a veces Kaidoh puede verse tan enormemente lindo y tierno con ese sonrojo en las mejillas como el que tenia en ese momento. Fue lo que llego a pensar el senpai de solo verlo. Rapidamente penso en Kikumaru al verlo asi, pero eran tan diferentes que no lo podia creer, como dos personas asi como son podian ser tan parecidas en timidez? Pero tardaba en decirle lo que le le trataba de decir. Y si se divertia un poco con el chico? Quien se daria cuenta de ello?

"dime Kaidoh? Que eso que me quieres decir?" le pregunto como si nada al chico.

"bueno yo…queria saber si que es lo que pensaba de las relaciones entre dos hombres?" solto como agua que iba. No sabia como lo iba tomar eso, pero es que, queria saber mas opiniones, digamos que queria estar un poco mas ilustrado en el tema y nadie mas que el para ayudarlo en eso.

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al de lentes la cual no demostro en absoluto. Luego de pensarle por milesimas de segundos, sonrio algo perverso mirando a Kaoru.

"Dime Kaidoh, eso acaso significa que quieres intentar algo con alguien?"

Los ojos de Kaidoh se abrieron

"q….que?!" fue su gritillo de sorpresa

"por que te dire que si es asi, considerando la psicología, por lo general cuando hacen esa clase de preguntas a alguien es por que es a esa persona a la que quieren conquistar…dime Kaidoh quieres algo conmigo?" hizo la cabeza algo para adelante provocando que el menor se hiciera de poco para atrás para asi caer de la banca.

"No-NO!! Se equivoca senpai! No era por eso! Si no por algo que tenia de duda! La verdad no quiero nada con usted ni nada de eso!!!" se excuso rapidamente sentado en el suelo. Una de sus manos se poso en su bandita haciendola para abajo y asi curbrirse la mitad de la cara, la cual se le caia de la vergüenza.

Una sombra cubrio a la serpiente y una mano se puso frente a el.

"solo bromeaba Kaidoh…vamos arriba que hay que cambiarnos" dijo el mayor a el.

No viendole nada de malo, pero si con cara de indiferencia tomo la mano de su mayor para levantarse con mayor facilidad, solo que el sonrojo prevalecia.

Maldita sea! Por que le pasaban solo a el esta clase de cosas.

"y mi opinión sobre lo que me preguntaste es que, no importa el sexo mientras se sienta algo de atracción carnal o sentimental. Para las personas vendria siendo la segunda la mas preferible no es asi?" una sonrisa que pocas veces se le veian aparecio en su rostro haciendo que el corazon de kaidoh kaoru latiera con fuerza.

Por que? Por que no podia dejar de verle? Por que su corazon latia asi? Y por que su mano no podia soltarle? No lo entendia.

"Kaidoh?..."

La voz de Sadaharu le capto su atención y le miro fijamente.

"Si?"

"tu mano, aun no me sueltas?"

Rapidamente solto la mano del otro como si fuera a quemarle, aunque esa era la sensación que le dejo luego de solatarla.

…………………………………..

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!!!!"

El grito asusto a muchas personas, ademas de que dejo inconscientes a muchas mas por el susto.

Nos ubicamos en el Hospital Central Tokio Uno uno de los mas reconocidos hasta ahora.

En uno de los cuartos estaba un doctor joven aun tapandose con fuerza los oidos y los ojos apretados del miedo.

"Ah…señora Ryuusaki? Ya esta bien verdad?" le pregunto dudosamente a la señora, la cual solo le mando una mirada furibunda con odio absoluto.

La puerta se abrio estrepitosamente dejando pasar a una jovencita de trenzas enormes.

"Abuela!!! Que paso? Por que los gritos!" se adelanto a preguntar la chiquilla, la cual tambien recibio la misma mirada de odio que le mando al doctor.

"bien? BIEN! Te dire lo que es estar bien. Esta bien es sentarse y mirar televisión…Y YO NO ESTOY BIEN!! Este soberano energumeno que aun no se quita los pañales dice que yo no puedo hacer cosas que necesito hacer!! Entonces me cancela planes por completo! Y no se que demonios hacer al respecto! Este cretino sin licencia!!!"

"ejem" tocio nerviosamente el especialista. Llevaba ya vario tiempo atendiendo a la familia Ryuusaki asi que ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a recibir ese trato. Hijo de la mala vida. "señora si ya termino de ofender mi integridad psicologica, es mejor que…"

"NO! AUN NO TERMINO!! ME QUEDAN MUCHAS COSAS QUE DECIRLE AUN Y…"

"ABUELA!!" le callo, lo cual sabia que le tomaria un mini castigo, pero era mejor calmarla. "doctor, que es lo que tiene mi abuela? Por que esta asi?"

"bueno, recuerdas sus problemas con el corazon verdad pequeña?" la chica asintio "pues lo que pasa es que tu abuela sigue debil por culpa de ellos y no podra via…"

"Lo que quiere decir este inepto es que no puedo viajar en avion, lo cual me limita a no poder ir a EUA y no ire al torneo de los chicos…"

……………………………

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4!!!

Por fin!! Dure una semana o poco mas pero hice un capitulo laaaaaargo, mas que el otro que dure como 4 meses en desbloquearme casi y me salieron como 11 o 12 pagina O.O aun no me la creo la verdad. Ando super inspirada aun todas las ideas estan cruzando por mi mente y nada mas ando batallando con los huequitos de M que no me dejan escribir mas TTTT

Pues ya ven, Momo y Ryoma son novios ya xD, maldito Nanjiro, lo pondre a que haga de las suyas nada mas muajajaja. Pobre de mi Kaidoh todo le hago xD eso y los romances que hay aparte de los nuevos personajes que ando metiendo. Muajaja.

Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, lo hice con amor para PoT xD creo que se nota no?

Lo que si es que ya muy pocas veces voy a traer la computadora, ya que jeje mi querido esposo se la lleva a la universidad TTTT maldito se llevan a mi bebe!!! Buaaaa!! Pero lo recupero en las noches y lo fastidio con el teclado nyajajaja venganza!!

Bueno pero ya con la basura de mi vida.

Nota: Sobre los nombres de Oishi y Fuji, todos se debieron dar cuenta de que pongo diferente los dos nombres, o tal vez solo el de Oishi. La verdad es que no tengo en la pc los otros capitulos y no me acuerdo nunca de cómo se escriben bien los dos. Asi que si los ven diferentes es por eso . !

Otra las cosas es la ortografia, sorry pero es que luego de terminarlos no me gusta poner la opcion esa por que si no se me va la nueva inspiración.

El capitulo 5 ya va a la mitad jejeje asi que, no esperaran mucho, como una semana y tanto para tenerlo o dos, depende de donde ande robandome el Internet. Muajajaja.

Me voy despidiendo ahora si. Sigan leyendo Seigaku In USA que va para largo. Nos vemos la proxima y dejen Reviews!!!! Bytes!!!

Yasha de Mamer


	5. Chapter 5

"Seigaku In Usa"

Por Yasha

"" Dialogos

_cursiva _Pensamientos

Disclaimer: Por desgracia Prince of Tennis no es mio, si no serian muchas las parejas yaoi las que se crearian xDD

Parejas: OishixKikumaru InuixKikumaru (mi bebe!!!) FujixTezuka MomoxRyoma y mas que iran apareciendo con el tiempo muajajaja

Este fic es hecho por y para las y los fans de PoT favor de no duplicarlo ni nada por el estilo si no muchas cosas malas pasaran muajajaja!!

……………………………………………

Capitulo 5

……………………………………………

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que pasaron las cosas con Oishi. No sabía como reaccionar ante el, no sabia que decirle. Sabia que no estaba obligado a tener algo con el pero es que…se le caía la cara de la vergüenza al ver como se había comportado luego de lo que paso con Naoko, la cual ya tenia novio.

También habían pasado cosas en la semana, Fuji trataba de sacarle muchas cosas de el, pero al parecer no podía sacarle información. Información sobre la relación carnal con Inui, por que si la tenia y fuerte. De hecho ahora mismo el estaba amarrado a un tubo en la bodega de la escuela, sin nada de ropa y una venda en los ojos e Inui besando su vientre con alevosía.

"I-Inui?" salio de su garganta ese pequeño gemido de auxilio al no poder soltarse de ahí.

"Mande?" le pregunto el chico mientras sus besos se recorrían mas para abajo.

"po-por que me amarraste?" pregunto como si nada a lo que el otro sonrió.

"acepta que te gusta…" dejo de besar el vientre de su…victima, para pararse frente a el pegando sus cuerpos mas y mas. "te excita el que yo este en esta posición." Una de sus manos se coló por en medio de las piernas de Kikumaru abriéndolas, sacándole un gemido de sorpresa. "te encanta que sea así contigo" uno de sus dedos se adentro en la abertura de el, el cual lo tomo con un grito de susto y terror. "te gusta que te meta los dedos con fuerza, que te tome…"

"ah…ah!!" dos dedos entraron en el, luego tres. Su cabeza estaba echada para atrás sintiendo como su interior se presionaba sobre los dedos, sentía como llegaban a su barrera interna y estos querían cada vez mas llegar mas hondo aunque no alcanzara la extensión de ellos. Salían y entraban como el demonio enloqueciéndolo por completo.

"vamos Kikumaru…gime, llora, dime que es lo que quieres, dime que quieres que te la meta, que me quieres dentro de ti…vamos"

Sabia que eso no estaba nada bien. El no sentía nada por Inui mas que amistad y bastante miedo. Que no podía llegar a sentir el amor que siente por Oishi. Pero es que…la carne llamaba en ese instante, estaba al borde de estallar por culpa de las sensaciones dentro de el. Eran tan potentes que no podía articular nada coherente.

"Dime Kikumaru…métemela…"

"po…por favor Inui…" gimió mas que decirlo y es que apenas podía hablar bien.

"Por favor que?" aun seguía torturándole. Esa era la tarea de Inui favorita, torturarlo hasta el cansancio y es que era tan excitante verlo desmoronarse entre sus manos pidiendo por mas.

"dame…dámelo…por favor…no me tortu…res mas…méteme….aaaaahhh!!!" fue el gemido mas fuerte que lanzo ante la salida rápida de los dedos de Inui se su interior, fue tan rápido que sintió que le dolió y a la vez no.

Sintió como sus caderas eran levantadas con unas manos posadas en sus piernas abriéndolas mas. Gracias al cielo su elasticidad era enorme que podia hacer un split perfecto. De golpe y sin avisar el gran miembro de sadaharu entro dentro de el.

"ARGG!!!!!!" grito fuertemente al sentir aquello.

"no tan fuerte Kikumaru, pueden escucharnos y expulsarnos, que quieres, que pase?" apenas el podía hablar, estaba penetrando a Eiji de forma rápida que hasta el perdía el aliento. Como después de haberlo preparado para esto, podía ser tan enormemente estrecho. Eso era mas excitante aun. En silencio los dos soportaban el no decir nada mas.

Las piernas de Kikumaru estaban alrededor de la cintura de Inui para facilitar aun mas la entrada en el. Fuerte, dura y rápida, así era el movimiento entre los dos. Los dos queriendo terminar ya. Su límite estaba mas que cerca. El sudor los cubría por completo, la razón se había ido desde hace bastante tiempo atrás. Mordiéndose los labios el mas bajo trataba de soportar las embestidas sin irse antes, era tan…se sentía tan…bien! Era como olvidar las penas por instantes, un desestresante natural.

"ya…ya casi….." anuncio el chico al mayor.

"yo, también…"

"a….ah…I-Inu….AH!!!!!! OISHI!!!"

"hn!" Las manos de Inui se apretaron contra las nalgas del chico gato sosteniéndolo mas fuerte. Cuando termino de vaciarse el, miro como estaban sus vientres repletos de semen del otro, el cual estaba casi dormido, como inconsciente. Con delicadeza le desamarro las manos y le quito la venda de los ojos. Le recostó en el suelo, donde había una manta que el mismo había traído. Si se había preparado para hacerlo en ese almacén.

Le miro fijamente. Desde que habian empezado su relacion carnal siempre al irse Eiji gritaba el nombre de su amor, por cual sabia desde entonces que estaba enamorado de el, sin querer el mismo se habia puesto a investigar a Oishi y habia descubierto que habia un 100 asegurado de que el de Kikumaru igual, pero…una de sus manos se poso en la frente de Eiji quitandole cabellos de la frente. Por que no le habia dicho aun a Kikumaru? Tal vez por que no queria perder esa oportunidad de placer cuando quisiera? O quien sabe, eso fue lo que le dijo Fuji cuando hablo con el, o mas bien como lo ataco para defender a su presa.

FLASH BACK

Inui estaba solo en las canchas de la escuela. Estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno de notas los ultimos datos que habia recolectado de los equipos aleman y estadounidense, cuando una sombra se poso delante de el.

Levanto la vista para saber quien le privaba por segundos del sol y solo noto la figura del tensai.

"buenas tardes Fuji, se te ofrece algo?" le pregunto con la cara estoica como siempre y la voz modulada.

"si de hecho, queria hablar contigo de algo muy importante. Como de sexualidad…no quieres hablar conmigo de eso?" se sento a su lado en su forma mas inocente pero al parecer el otro no lo tomo por inocencia.

"pues si quieres hablar de sexualidad te dire que no soy el mas indicado para hacerlo. Para eso puedes hacerlo con un profesor" recomendo. El tono con el que Fuji se dirigia a el no le gustaba mucho.

"no si eres tu con el que quiero hablar, ya que parece que eres uno de los que tiene mas experiencia en el tema aparte de lo que se nos enseña en la escuela." El veneno parecia salirle por los labios al pronunciar eso, obviamente Inui lo supo.

"asi?" alzo una ceja cerrando ligeramente su cuaderno "y como sabes que soy yo el que tiene mas experiencia en ese campo, eh Fuji?"

"pues" su sonrisa se empezó a amargar poco a poco volviendose dura y cruel "digamos que estas con una de las personas mas queridas para mi y al parecer no quieres soltarla verdad?"

"ah! Eso" la sonrisa de Inui se amplio grandemente "lo que haga con esa persona no tiene nada de malo, es mas no lo hago por que yo solamente quiera, si no el también lo quiere"

"Inui" la voz dura de Fuji se dio a conocer "deja en paz a Eiji, el no sabe lo que esta haciendo"

"jaja…pues te diré Fuji, que Kikumaru Eiji es la persona que sabe hacer mejor las cosas que he conocí…" callo al instante al sentir como una mano se estampo su en mejilla derecha, mientras sus lentas habían sido lanzados al piso por el golpe.

Giro lentamente su rostro hasta donde estaba si agresor encontrándose con un muy molesto Fuji Syuusuke, mirándole de una forma furibunda.

"quiero que dejes en paz a Eiji, en este instante" le amenazo fríamente con sus ojos azules hirviendo en la rabia "el esta enamorado de otra persona"

"lo se" se levanto a tomar sus gafas y con la misma tranquilidad que se las puso así volteo a ver al tensai "pero eso no quiere decir que lo estará para siempre" y se fue de ahí.

FIN FLASH BACK

No había sido tan duro como el pensó que seria tener una charla así con Fuji, tal vez cuente demasiado el hecho de que le corto la conversación y se fue a la primera. Sentía como si hubiera huido, lo cual en realidad no era nada diferente a lo que hizo.

Miro a un lado de el a Kikumaru durmiendo placidamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada, con una sonrisa calida en su rostro, la cual solo ha llegado a ver cuando estaba dormido. Torció ligeramente los labios al pensar cosas que no debía. Sentimientos. Acaso eso era lo que estaba empezando a sentir? No, el Inui Sadaharu pensando que podría sentir algo mas por una persona que le daba el placer carnal que necesitaba diariamente para no aburrirse. Por favor, si era un chiste el estaba a punto de reírse de mas por ello.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, algo diferente a las demás. Era un estupido al pensar cosas tan incoherentes.

"Nya…"

Un leve gemido salio de los labios del chico gato mientras se removida un poco entre la sabana que había traído el dataman.

Volteo a verle detenidamente. Tan excitante, tan hermoso, tan de el. Disfrutaba tanto el estar a su lado que…

NO! INUI SADAHARU! No pienses en esas cosas!!

Se levanto secamente poniéndose las ropas rápidamente. Cuando termino con un pie empezó a mover al otro.

"Kikumaru. Levántate Kikumaru" no tenia mucho éxito en hacerlo. Se medio agacho poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico moviéndolo ligeramente. "Kikumaru, arriba, vamos a clase"

Ligeramente los ojos del neko se abrieron mirando a su mayor prácticamente arriba de el. Se le quedo mirando unos segundos cuando comprendió lo que pasaba y donde estaban

"NYA!!" se levanto de golpe, pero un dolor en su trasero le hizo caer de bruces por el dolor. "auch…"

"te cuidado, me iré ya, nos vemos en los entrenamientos de la tarde." Salio del almacen dejandolo solo con la sabana cubriendole el cuerpo.

El pelirrojo se quedo en cero al ver lo que habia pasado, por lo general siempre le tiraba una indirecta, algo hiriente, pero, ahora como si nada se iba de ahí.

Eso si era una rareza.

……………………………………………

Caminaba de prisa por los pasillos del colegio con un aura completamente aterrorizante. Estaba por completo enojado al ver lo que habia pasado, primero la conversación que habia tenido con Inui no habia sido de lo mas gratificante para su alma y ahora Eiji no habia ido a una de las clases, ni el ni el otro al cual ni queria mencionar.

Salio a caminar un poco al patio, el cual tenia un clima fresco por la primavera, pero el ni lo notaba.

Parecia como si todo la pesadez del mundo estuviera ensima de el, como si sus hombros llevaran una carga enorme asi como los animales de carga.

Que tan idiota podia ser Kikumaru Eiji? Bastante, como podia estar con el hombre de los datos de Seigaku? No lo sabia! Era como si su peor pesadilla se cumpliera al instante, era como si…como si…como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento por las presiones y lo unico que podia hacer era sonreir como siempre. Que fastidio. No podia creerlo, de verdad no podia.

Sentia como las lagrimas de impotencia empezaban a correr por sus mejillas como unas cascadas interminables. Ni siquiera por Tezuka habia llorado antes y ahora lo hacia, pero habia una buena razon, su mejor amigo.

"hola?"

Creyo que habia escuchado una voz, algo extraño el asento a su parecer. Pero esa no era hora de…

"hey! Me escuchas? Hola!!" la misma voz le llamaba mas la atención. Volteo ligeramente con su eterna sonrisa a verle.

"si?" miro al chico delante de el. Era mas alto que el, casi de la misma altura que el capitan, solo unos dos centímetros de diferencia. Su cabello era un castaño pelirrojo, algo largo, pero solo llegaba mas debajo de sus ojos, los cuales eran de un brillo esmeralda, pero tenian unos lentes azules cubriendo la mitad de ellos. Su tez mas clara de lo normal. Vestia informalmente, camiseta azul palido y jeans desgastados, ademas de una cruz grande y de plata colgando en su cuello. Bastante apuesto, pero a leguas se notaba extranjero, ademas de su asento.

"por que sonries cuando no lo sientes?" le pregunto como si nada sacandole de balance.

"disculpa?"

"tu estas llorando, por que sonries como si estuvieras feliz cuando no lo estas?" su cabeza se inclino un poco como tratando de comprender.

"y como sabes que no estoy feliz?" cuestiono.

"Tears…am digo, lagrimas en tus ojos, las tienes…" sin modestia alguna toco la mejilla del chico sacandole aun mas de balance. "no puedes ocultar mucho tus sentimientos, verdad?"

"je" agacho ligeramente la cabeza limpiandose el rostro un poco "creo que…" lo levanto de nuevo mostrandole la sonrisa de siempre "me haz descubierto…"

…………………………………………….

Londres Inglaterra.

"aun no regresan Chrisy y Erny?" el restaurante era de primera clase, asi como los chicos que estaban sentados alrededor de esa mesa.

"noup. Aun no, es como si le hubiera gustado demasiado el ver a los chicos que competiran contra nosotros." Le anuncio un rubio de cabellos rizados.

En total habian 5 personas alrededor de esa mesa. El que habia preguntado era un pelirrojo fuego con los cabellos desordenados por completo, su carita era de un chiquillo aunque enrealidad lo era. Tenia numerosas pecas en el rostro, media alrededor de 1.55 de estatura y era tan delgado como un palillo.

A su derecha estaba un joven de 1.72, su cabello era largo hasta la media espalda, pero recogido en una coleta y de un tono castaño claro y cenizo. Su complexión era delgada pero no tanto como su amigo ya descrito, si no era bien definido, aunque por culpa de las ropas no se notara.

A la izquierda habia dos personas iguales por completo de 1.67, aunque, la verdad no era asi. Los dos eran de cabelo rubio, pero uno lo tenia lacio y cortado parejamente y el otro lo tenia rizado pero cortado en capas. Parecia que tenian el mismo largo, aunque por culpa de los rizos no se viera tanto. Sus ojos eran azules rey y complexión delgada. Si quisieran podrian pasar por mujeres cuando quisieran.

Al otro lado estaba un joven, al parecer el mas alto, con el 1.80, un animal como decian. Cabello negro por completo como ojos plata. El cabello no muy largo si no mas bien a la medida de un joven normal, pero no muy corto tampoco. Su porte era de temer, ya que no parecia en nada de la misma edad de sus amigos.

"como que ya le gusto estar de paseo con Erny no?" pregunto el pelirrojo fuego recibiendo una mirada fulminante del mas alto

"si mas o menos, pero debera de apresurarse que en menos de dos semanas es el torneo y debemos de empezar con los preparativos"

…………………………

"ah, de acuerdo…aunque se que no me dijiste todo, mas o menos puedo comprender…o eso pienso ya que aun me falta un poco para terminar de comprender ti idioma" se dio un mini golpe en la cabeza, dandole a entender que era un torpe en eso.

"jejeje, si no me entiendes mucho, puedo hablar en el tuyo, el ingles no se me dificulta nada sabes?"

"Yeah?"

"right" le contesto son una sonrisa tierna.

"mm nah! Me gustaria practicar mas, creo que asi podre ser mas capaz de entenderte Syuusuke" sonrio grandemente al chico.

Fuji trastabillo un poco ante la mencion de su nombre y no su apellido.

"am, bueno…aunque, sabias que llamar a una persona por su nombre a la primera a veces es un insulto?" advirtió a su nuevo amigo

"ah?! Enserio? Eso no me lo sabia y se supone que mis maestros de japones eran muy buenos. Lo siento, si quieres te puedo decir por tu apellido, lo que pasa es que de donde vengo por lo general siempre hablamos por el primer nombre, o en tu caso, el unico jajaja"

El tensai tambien se rio un poco al ver las caras tan chistosas que hacia el casi pelirrojo

"no no importa, a mi no me afecta como a las demas personas que me digas por mi nombre, si me quieres decir Syuusuke adelante" aunque llevaban poco de conocerse, algo le daba la impresión de que podrian llegar a ser buenos amigos

"pues dime Chris a mi!" se pego en el pecho con fuerza "a mi no me molesta eso!...aunque el golpe en el pecho que me di si fue algo que me molesto" su cara era un poema por culpa del dolor. Con unas lagrimillas en los ojos se sobaba con amor su propio pecho.

"jajajaja!!" sin querer Fuji empezo a reirse a carcajadas vivas. No podia creer a esa persona. Era…era como Eiji pero mas alto y con ciertas partes mas masculinas. "lo siento lo siento jaja"

"no no importa, mientras tu te rias no le veo inconveniente en que te rias jeje" se rasco una mejilla "aunque sea de mi jajajaja!!"

"ya lo creo, pero dime, por que te dio por visitar todos los paises en busca de los competidores?"

"mm no lo se la verdad, solo por que quise, aunque a mis amigos o mas bien al que me acompaña, le dije que era mas que nada estrategia de juego" se rasco la mejilla pensativo. "si le digo que solo por conocerlos, es capaz de castrarme y desollarme vivio todo al mismo tiempo y con los dientes para rematar en ponerme limon en las heridas y sabes? El limon arde mucho jajaja!"

"jajajaja!" ahora si rio con mas ganas, no lo sabia el, pero inconscientemente, necesitaba el reirse de las cosas ahora, nada de presiones o de alteraciones como las que tenia. No. El queria reirse mucho mas de la vida. "eres divertido sabes?"

"si lo se" su pecho se inflo por completo en pose de superioridad falsa "por eso joven Syuusuke, usted no se puede negar a ir a tomar algo conmigo"

"no puedo" rechazo rapidamente haciendo que se le desinflara el pecho

"pe pero…por queeeee?" no podia creerlo! Pero si habian hecho muy buenas migas!

"estoy en clases. Que te parece si lo hacemos otro dia ah? Ahora mismo, de hecho, debo e ir a una de las clases, lo que estuve aquí fue por que tenia la hora libre"

"ah correcto, entonces, que tal si te invito algo saliendo o mañana? La verdad seria muy bueno que me mostraras como es la ciudad para un simpatico y unico turista como tu servidor"

"jeje, de acerdo, saliendo te veo en la entrada" se levanto de donde estaba y le miro con una gran sonrisa. "nos veremos en mas en la tarde ok? Después del entrenamiento de Tennis"

"si te vere a esas horas"

Y con eso Syuusuke se fue del lugar.

…….

Otra escena de pasion habia trenido con Inui. Que no podia de dejar de tener esa clase de encuentros con el Dataman? Como era posible que no pudiera resistirse a tener sexo con el?

No lo sabia ni mucho menos lo entendia. Era algo inexplicable la verdad. Suspiro profundamente mirando como la maestra estaba haciendo unas ecuaciones y amenazaba con hacer un examen. Pero eso le importaba a Kikumaru? No! En ese instante estaba mirando a su amigo, el cual no le habia insultado ni preguntado nada de donde habia estado. Si no mas bien le habia ignorado con todas las ganas del mundo.

El pensaba que le regañaria fervientemente por haber faltado para tener sexo, aunque eso el no lo sabia, pero de conocerlo sabia el mismo que se lo habia imaginado desde el principio. Le miro atentamente desde su lugar, aun lado de el. Miraba atentamente al pizarron, lo cual el deberia de hacer el mismo, pero como pensar en algo asi cuando tienes tantos dilemas en tu cabeza? No lo tenia ni la mas remota idea.

La clase termino por fin termino. La maestra cerro su cuaderno del maestro y la dio por terminada, para asi salir del lugar con todo su porte.

Eiji se le quedo viendo a su amigo. Como deberia de hablarle? Bien? Mal? Normal? Como si nada? O platicandole las cosas como fueron.

Si claro!! Mira Fuji, lo que pasa es que me fui a la bodega con mi querido amigo Inui y paso que nos besamos, nos retorcimos, me amarro a lo que es unos tubos y tuvimos sexo loco por buen tiempo, pero solo eso! No!! Claro que no, lo mataria al instante, de por si ya le tenia ganas el como para tirarle la bomba ensima. Le miro levantarse de repente e ir con el, al parecer para hablar mas en secreto o que sabia el.

La verdad solo esperaba el Boom de la bomba contra su persona, de hecho ya estaba en su cuenta regresiva de …5…4…3…2…1…

"Eiji"

Boo…Boom?

Volteo a ver a quien le hablaba para encontrarse nada mas y nada menos que con la causa de todos sus desvelos.

"Oishi?" Si! Syuishiro estaba ahí, parado junto a su escritorio viendole directamente, Fuji, aun lado de el. "que paso?"

"tenemos que hablar, mas concretamente de las cosas"

Un nudo se le formo en la garganta viendo a los dos. Fuji le habria dicho a Oishi lo de Inui y el? Su corazon se le paro de inmediato, sintio como si estuviera teniendo un paro cardiaco. Fuji Syuusuke le habria dicho de verdad eso?

"de…de que debemos de hablar Oishi?" le pregunto casi al punto de la desesperación.

"sobre unas cosas, Fuji dice que tienes un problema, pero no me dijo cual era, ademas de otros detalles que son muy importantes para los dos." Informo al chico viendole directamente a los ojos. "vienes? Dice Fuji que tienes una hora libre"

Kikumaru vio directamente a Fuji. Por que demonios le fue a decir directamente a Oishi, SU Oishi lo que estaba pasando? Que estaba loco?!! Su mirada cambio a una un poco mas enojada de lo normal.

"si claro, vamos…" se levanto sin dejar de mandarle una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo el cual no tuvo ninguna reaccion ante eso. Se dirijio a la puerta sin decir nada mas, solo deteniendose para esperar al moreno.

Siguieron por instantes el camino al patio principal de la escuela, a esas horas casi no habia nadie, solo los que tenian horas libre, como ellos, pero en si solo eran dos salones los que estaban en la misma situación.

Se acercaron a un frondoso arbol. Eiji se pego contra el tronco, descansando un poco el cuerpo, aun le dolia un poco. En cambio Syuichiro se quedo viendole directamente.

"que problemas tienes con Inui? Fuji me dijo que eran muy graves y necesitabas ayuda" le pregunto y afirmo el mismo

"problemas? La verdad yo no tengo problemas" o bueno, tal vez se le podria llamar problema a eso. Miro a un lado de el esquivando la mirada de Oishi, sus mejillas se habian sonrojado ligeramente.

El moreno no le creia nada, conocia mas que nadie esa expresión de 'no se a lo que te refieres por que yo mismo me creo mis mentiras'. Torcio ligeramente los labios mirandole mas fijamente, acercandose un paso mas a el.

"Eiji, es enserio, si tienes problemas con Inui no dudes en decirmelo, yo mismo te ayudare en todo lo que necesites con respecto a eso, y asi veremos que hacermos para que quedes bien parado con Inui."

El pelirrojo no le miraba aun. Era como si, no mas bien, sentia como le obligaba a decirle lo que pasaba con Sadaharu. No sabia que hacer y es que, no era nada facil decirle que habia estado teniendo aventuras amorosas con el mensionado. No podia creer que Fuji el haya hecho eso, cuando le viera lo mataria tantas veces y con diferentes formas, que no volceria a sonreír en su vida.

"la verdad, es que no tengo mas que diferencias de personalidad con el, recuerda que…"alzo su mano para recogerse un poco el cabello tras la oreja, mostrando sin querer su muñeca. Esto no paso desapercibido por el otro. Habia una diadema roja, amenazando con ponerse de mas colores, alrededor de esta, comprobando que algo le habia apretado de mas y por mucho tiempo.

"EIJI!!" se adelanto a decir, interrumpiendo su explicación. "que te paso en la muñeca??!" se alerto por completo al ver esa gran y gruesa marca ahí.

Kikumaru rapidamente se puso las manos tras su cuerpo, escondiendolas fallidamente.

"ah nada, solo…nada…" tonto! Tonto! Tonto y mil veces TONTO! Como habia sido posible que haya dejado a la vista sus manos?

"Como que nada?! Pero si tienes la muñeca lastimada! Como quieres que no piense que tienes nada" Alargo su mano hasta tomar el brazo del pelirrojo y jalarlo hacia si. Se quedo mirando detenidamente la herida y luego le miro a el "que es lo que paso?"

"este…" se quedo en cero, que podia hacer para no decirle que habia pasado en realidad? Sentia como la mirada de Oishi le quemaba los ojos, era fiera y con una determinación que apenas y sabia que podria ganarle. "yo, es que me puse unas bandas deportivas que me compro mi hermana" esperaba que lo que estaba apenas diciendo pudiera servirle para la situación "eran algo chicas, apenas y pude metermelas en las manos, asi que me apreto muy fuerte, pero ella estaba tan feliz por el regalo que no tuve corazon para decirle que estaban chicas" fue lo mas rapido y convincente que se le ocurrio

"Pero no quieres una pomada para poder aliviar un poco esa herida?" su expresión estaba preocupada, pero algo mas relajada.

"nah, estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo me ardio poquito, pero ya se me paso, espero a que sane solo" le informo calmando la otro de instante.

"de acuerdo" se quedo callado por un instante. Le miro ahora de una forma distinta, como con cariño y mas sentimientos encontrados que ni el podia descifrarlos con facilidad. "quiero hablar de unas cosas contigo Eiji, no se como las vayas a tomar"

Ahora si trago duro, si era a lo que el pensaba que se refiriria estaba mas que conmicionado. Sus ojos tenian algo de ilusion, una ilusion muerta en vida. Por que? Por que recordo una cosita que no habia recordado antes. Era Oishi Syuichiro con el que estaba hablando, no con una persona con sus mismos gustos en sexualidad. No, eso solo lo dejaba para los gays como el.

"como viste, Naoko y yo no somos novios, de hecho me rechazo, recuerdas?"

Y como no recordarlo, lo habia rechazado casi frente a el, y deberia de estar herido por eso. Entonces el llego para con el por algo de consuelo? No queria oir lo que era Naoko para el ni nada de eso, eran amigos, si pero no estaba listo como para consolarlo al escucharlo decir todo eso.

"y pues, me preguntaba…que sientes por mi…?"

Momento, alto al fuego. Le habia preguntado lo que el pensaba? No no podia ser. Su mente tomo muchas probabilidades de por que le preguntaba eso. Y la primera y unica que tomo fue la de que, si ya lo rechazaron vendra a el como el plato de segunda mesa. Sus ojos se volvieron navajas afiladas. Estaba rabiando.

"quieres que te diga que siento por ti?" no pensaba en nada, solo estaba serio mirandolo directamente. Su ceño estaba fruncido. Se sentia ofendido, completamente herido por la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. El no era la segunda opcion para nadie. "te dire lo que siento por ti" le miraba sin dejar de pensar en la ira que sentia y sin razonar primero las cosas. "siento por ti una gran amistad que nada la podra cambiar. Lo siento, pero creo que me equivoque antes y debi de confundir mis sentimientos" si, nunca debi de decirte que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, te adoro, eres la persona que ha mejorado mi alma. "asi que no te preocupes por la declaracion ok?" sintio como el mismo se iba desmoronando de poco a poco. No sabia como hacer para no tirarse al piso y decirle cuanto le amaba, pero tenia que ser fuerte, muy fuerte si queria seguir adelante.

La mirada de Oishi se quedo pasmada en un punto, vacia. Era como si le hubieran quitado la cosa mas preciada para el. Algo que no estaba muy lejano de lo que ya era. Bajo ligeramente la cabeza, rascandose una mejilla, muy la estilo del pelirrojo de Seigaku.

"ah, de acuerdo, bueno ese era el tema que queria tratar contigo, si de verdad no tienes nada mas entonces creo que me ire, al cabo debo de ir a mi siguiente clase" si lo sabia, el mismo se daba cuenta de lo estupido que se veia oyendo de la situación como si fuera para sobrevivir, y de hecho asi era. Se dio la media vuelta con el solo en la mente de irse de ahí.

El moreno empezo a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero, que no el mismo Kikumaru le habia dicho que le amaba cuando estaban en la azotea, no decirselo directamente, si no inconscientemente el lo supo al ver como reaccionaba ante el y lo demas. Si estaba celoso por completo de Naoko, tanto que le grito con furia. Suspiro ya cuando estaba algo alejado de Eiji, no queria que supiera que le habia dolido la respuesta. Para nada. Eso se lo debia de quedar el y solo el.

…………………………….

Inui caminaba directo a la practica de la tarde de Seigaku. Habia estado pensativo luego de lo que habia pasado, o mas bien, pensado en la bodega cuando vio al pelirrojo.

En verdad se preocupaba por Kikumaru Eiji mas de lo que el creia? Pensaba en el mas de lo que deberia de pensar?

No podia ser eso lo que le pasaba. De verdad le veia como algo mas?

Tenia que regresar el tiempo un poco para pensar lo que estaba pasando.

De acuerdo, tenia que empezar a pensar que era lo que habia sentido últimamente. Hace poco habia empezado a sentirse mas complacido, mas lleno por dentro como por fuera y es que era algo que no se podia describir con facilidad. Eso era la felicidad?

Pero no solo era ese el sentimiento que tenia. No. Cuando terminaban una sola palabra llegaba amargarle la situación. Y si, era ese nombre que solo gritaba cuando estaba en el extasis.

Oishi. Gracias a eso sabia que Kikumaru estaba enamorado de Oishi. Su ceño se fruncio ligeramente al recordarlo. Y es que, estaba atrapandose ligeramente por la belleza de su pareja de juegos, era adictivo, como un dulce que debe uno de comer lenta y cuidadosamente…aunque era mejor hacerlo de las tantas formas interesantes. Sonrio de manera perversa al recordar las veces que ya llevaban haciendolo y de tantas formas que a el se le ocurrian. Ya eran 6 las veces que llevaban. Diantres, ya eran 6? Como podia pasar el tiempo de esa forma no?

Lo unico que si sabia era que, habia algo que Oishi tenia de Kikumaru, pero el tenia muchas cosas de el tambien, Inui Sadaharu no se quedaba atrás en hacer sus maniobras y si que haria aun mas con ellas.

……………………………

Practica del club de tennis del Seishun Gakuen

Los miembros del club estaban calentando bajo la supervicion de su capitan y entrenadora. La profesora Ryuusaki miraba con algo de angustia a los alumnos y mas a los titulares. No habia sido facil pero pudo lograr que se fueran a Usa aun con la enfermedad que ella tiene.

Trago duro. Como les diria que se iran sin ella a Los Angeles CA y que se irian con otra persona encargada. Lo que no les gustaria es con QUIEN se irian.

Su cabeza se bajo con algo de cansancio. Se queria ir ya a dormir, de hecho el doctor malnacido le habia dicho que durmiera mas y tomara un tiempo en la escuela, pero como poder hacerlo?

"ah demonios!!" se revolvio el cabello con bastante histeria llamando la atención de varios de los chicos frente a ella. Les miro con detenimiento, mas bien diciendo un 'que mierda miran' y tronandose el cuello miro como se ponian a entrenar de nuevo.

"Sensei?" la voz le llamo bastante la atención pero duro en voltear.

"que paso Tezuka?" Estaba cansada, queria dormir, queria llegar a su casa y olvidarse de tantas cosas.

"por que esta tan preocupada últimamente, se le mira mas cansada de lo comun"

La mujer se rasco un poco la cabeza, como poderle contestar.

"bueno, la cuestion es que…"

"Buenos dias a todos jóvenes!!" La atención de todos se centro en la entrada de las canchas de Tennis, un hombre alto con lentes de sol les miraba, mientras la mano de la profesora se estampaba en su frente.

_Por que demonios llego tan rapido?!!_

…………………………………………….

Waaaaaaaaah! Fin del 5to capitulo!!!

Juro que me dio un bloqueo terminarlo asi! Andaba nada mas pegandome contra la pared del solo tratar de pensar como hacerlo. El trabajo y la vida de casada absorbe bonito .!

Lo peor del caso es que dos fics de PoT me vinieron a la cabeza y ya ando escribiendo el primer capitulo de las dos, pero no quiero desinspirarme para terminar este, es el primero y uno de los queridos (ojitos de ilusion)

Lo de la mitad lemoneosa, jeje, la verdad es lo primero que subo asi con esa tematica, no se ni como me quedo, pero ya son inspiraciones de uno u////u no sean muy duros, o duras con eso si?

Lo de los OCC, cuando estaba empezando a hacer el fic, en lo primero que pense fueron en los equipos, como manejarlos y lo demas, saque de varias partes la inspiración para hacerlos. Primero eran lindisimos y luego ya no los queria xD hasta que por fin ya quedaron definidos, eso lo veran el siguiente capitulo xD.

Kikumaru es demasiado…a veces me pongo a pensar que haria yo? Puede que como mi personalidad me recuerda mucho a la de el me siento algo identificada, por eso creo que el actuaria de esa forma, cegandose a las demas cosas y pensando que la salida mas facil es la mejor. Que de hecho, eso es lo que el hace.

Pero bueno. Espero que les guste este fic, que al parecer va para largo .!!!

Ya después de terminarlo, o quien sabe, cuando vaya mas adelante estreno el segundo, aunque aun no me decido, puede que sea "En busca de una Estrella" o el de "Empezando de nuevo". Los dos tienen como prota especial a Kikumaru y Oishi xD

Los amo!! Son tan bellos!! xDDDD

Como sea, sigan leyendo el fic, que se pondra mejor con el tiempo, creanme xDD

Sintiendo de nuevo por las faltas ortográficas. Nos vemos!!

Yasha de Mamer


	6. Chapter 6

"Seigaku In Usa"

Por Yasha

"" Diálogos

_Cursiva_Pensamientos

Disclaimer: Por desgracia Prince of Tennis no es mío, si no serian muchas las parejas yaoi las que se crearían xDD

Parejas: OishixKikumaru InuixKikumaru (mi bebe!!!) FujixTezuka MomoxRyoma y mas que iran apareciendo con el tiempo muajajaja

Este fic es hecho por y para las y los fans de PoT favor de no duplicarlo ni nada por el estilo si no muchas cosas malas pasaran muajajaja!!

……………………..

Capitulo 6

……………………..

"Buenos dias a todos jóvenes!!" La atención de todos se centro en la entrada de las canchas de Tennis, un hombre alto con lentes de sol les miraba, mientras la mano de la profesora se estampaba en su frente.

_Por que demonios llego tan rapido?!!_

La mirada de todos estaba puesta en el extraño en la entrada. Quien era esa personsa.

El hombre se acerco lentamente a la mujer mayor paranodese frente a ella. Su rostro tenia una expresión de superioridad, a la cual ella solo contestaba con un seño fruncido.

"… VIEJA RYUUSAKIIIIIIIIII!!!" se lanzo directamente para abrazarla, ante el asombro de todos y mas asombro al ver que ella le habia pegado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, dejandolo en el suelo.

"AOI!!! QUIERES QUEDARTE QUIETO??!! QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO??!!!...Y COMO QUE VIEJA?!!! SI AUN SOY JOVEN CABRON!!!" si no fuera por que estaban ahí los alumnos lo patearia…momento, a ella desde cuando se preocupaba de si estaban o no sus alumnos presentes?

Sin pensarla mas tiempo su pie se poso en la espalda del joven sosteniendolo con fuerza para que no selevantara.

"ya ya! Lo siento Ryuusaki-sensei! No lo volvere a hacer lo juro!!" gritaba con terror el otro esperando a que la 'linda' mujer le soltara en ese instante. Y de hecho funciono. Ya no sentia el pie ensima de el.

"bueno, ya ponte serio Aoi, que quiero que conoscas a todos los muchachos"

Ellos? Conocer a ese tipo?

Lo miraban todos de reojo, era tan alto como el capitan, cabello rubio, claramente tenia luces castañas en el cabello. Ojos azul cielo y piel clarisima. Vestia informalmente, pantalón negro de vestir, camisa blanca larga y desfajada y un chaleco negro. Parecia mas que nada un Barman que otra cosa.

"Todos!! Atención!!" La voz de la mujer resono de nuevo llamandoles la atención.

"Todos!! Formence en lineas ahora mismo!" la del capitan del equipo la secundo con fuerza, haciendo que ahora si los integrantes del equipo se acomodaran.

"hey Eiji-senpai, sabe quien es el?" pregunto Momo acercandose a su senpai.

"no Momo, no tengo ni la mas remota idea de quien sea esa persona."

"no tiene una pinta muy confiable saben?" la voz de Ryoma se dio a conocer entre los dos mas altos.

"estoy con el O'chibi, su apariencia no es muy confiable." Llevo su mano hasta su barbilla pensativo. Casi al instante la choco contra la otra cerrada en un pecho. "ya se! Y si es el novio de Ryuusaki-sensei?!" dijo fuertmente haciendo que casi se cayeran de la sorpresa los otros dos chicos.

Volteraron a mirarlo con ojos de critica ante lo que dijo.

"que? Puede ser verdad no?"

"Kikumaru-senpai, tiene demasiada imaginación" Ryoma siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada. "lo mas probable seria que fuera su hijo, mas que su novio"

"oooooohhhhh" los dos senpai's miraban fijamente al mas chico mientras se formaba frente a ellos.

Todos los demas ya estaban, cuando ellos llegaron, frente miraron como Oishi, Tezuka, la profesora y el desconocido se ponian frente a el.

"chicos! Requiero de toda la atención posible de su parte." La voz de la mujer sonaba fuerte y precisa, les miraba con determinación y sus manos las tenia agarradas tras de ella. "muy pronto, sera el tan esperado torneo en EUA! Un torneo que no acepta a todas las escuelas, solo a las pocas que pueden pasar la prueba de fuerza, destreza, rapidez, inteligencia, determinación. Todos los puntos en lo que destacan cada uno de ustedes. Chicos, ese torneo es todo para nosotros, les dara mucha fuerza, experiencia y sera la base para que los que no pueden ir, por el simple motivo de no ser aun un titular, pueden participar en el, desde Arai hasta Horio, todos iran en su debido momento a ese torneo, siempre y cuando se sigan entrenando mas y mas."

Camino tranquilamente mirando a todos los jóvenes. Miraba las expresiones de sus ojos, unas con orgullo, otras con curiosidad.

"estoy demasiado orgullosa de todos, no saben cuanto. Tantos años de entrenar chicos han dado los frutos que siempre desee. El torneo Plateado siempre fue mi sueño y que ustedes lo ganen lo es mas." Suspiro lentamente, para luego mirarlos. "y por eso se los dejo. No ire a EUA con ustedes"

Unas exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon entre los jóvenes.

Como que no iria con ellos al torneo.

"Pero…Ryuusaki-sensei!!" la voz de Momo fue fuerte y con algo de susto.

"como que no ira con nosotros?" Takashi continuo, preguntandole a la mayor.

Ella solo bajo ligeramente la cabeza con pesadez.

"por que…no vendra con nosotros? Dice que es su sueño no? Entonces por que no vivirlo con nosotros?!" Eiji no se quedo atrás y tambien renego de la decisión de ella.

Ryuusaki solo bajo la cabeza con tristeza mirando a la nada. Tomo bastante aire para decirle a los jóvenes que era lo que habia pasado. Pero alguien se le adelanto.

"Mi nombre es Aoi Hiwatari, soy profesor de educación fisica graduado hace 3 años de la Universidad de Tokio, en la escuela de deportes como obviamente deben de imaginarselo, pero la especialidad que tengo es el Tennis, en el cual destaco desde que estudie en el Seisshun Gakuen." Algunos murmuraban y otros estaban impactados por la personalidad del hombre. Como podia haber sido el mismo que llego gritando que el que estaba ahora frente a ellos?

"es un gusto conocerlos chicos, espero que nos llevemos bien, ya que, sere yo quien acompañe a los titulares al torneo en Estado Unidos de America."

Silencio. Ahora ya nadie mas hablaba, solo miraban a la maestra y luego al hombre.

"el, es el mas indicado ahora para ir con ustedes, yo no podre por que…" se quedo callada unos segundos "mi enfermedad en el corazon no me deja, desde mi ataque, se me esta prohibido el viajar en avion chicos, asi que el doctor no me deja el ir ni siquiera a recibir gente. Lo siento si los descepcione…" no queria la lastima de los chicos, solo queria la comprensión de ellos.

Pero nada la preparo para lo que seguia.

Un aplauso se escucho en el lugar. Voltearon a ver y miraron como Syuusuke empezaba a aplaudirle con la misma sonrisa linda que siempre. De pronto los demas chicos le seguian dandole un homenaje sin nombre a ella. La querian mucho y era lo menos que podian hacer en ese instante.

"Si no podemos llevarla con nosotros al torneo…por lo menos le traeremos el trofeo, asi no se sentira decepcionada de nosotros." La dilce voz de Fuji se oyo.

"si! Ya vera que nadie podra contra nosotros!" Eiji hablo

"le traeremos la cabeza de los extranjeros para que sepa que ganamos!!!" Momo hacia gala de el mismo pasando un brazo por ensima de los hombros de Kikumaru.

"digamos que no seran las cabezas, pero por lo menos ganaremos" Taka-san le miraba con cariño, asi como ella les llegaba a mirar a ellos, aun cuando no hayan sido de la familia.

"Mis calculos dicen que…je, no entran en este instante, pero nuestros corazones unidos ayudaran mas" Inui se ajusto lo lentes tranquilamente.

"Fsssss…no se preocupe, ellos no podran contra nosotros" Kaidoh no se podria quedar atrás.

"Ya vera profesora! Nosotros ganaremos!" Oishi demostro todo su entusiasmo mientras apretaba un puño en forma de promesa frente a su rostro.

"No nos confiaremos" dijo el capitan con su seriedad de costumbre pero una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

"ganaremos" fue todo lo que dijo el titular mas pequeño.

Los demas chicos solamente seguian aplaudiendo a la vez que unos gritaban de emocion, siempre para ella.

Los ojos de Sumire Ryuusaki se nublaron por completo, dejando escapar unas lagrimas de alegria. Esos…esos eran los chicos con los que siempre convivia, a los que enseñaba como si fueran sus hijos. Como los queria.

"se ve que son buenos chicos…" fue el susurro que escucho, sabiendo de quien venia al instante.

"si…" una gran sonrisa aparecio en su rostro "son mis chicos, y no sabes cuanto te los voy a encargar Aoi" volteo a verlo con una cara ahora macabra "y si me les haces algo…"

"si si" las manos del menor se pusieron frente a el en señal de vencimiento "se lo que me pasara, no por nada estuve bajo su mando hace años recuerde, y no por nada era un capitan"

"solamente por que no habia nadie mas competente"

"ja! Lo acepto! Soy competente, le dije que algun dia me lo diria" la sonrisa del hombre se hizo mas amplia.

"si lo que tu digas Aoi…ah…lo que tiene que hacer una….A ver todos!! Tranquilos ya! Les agradesco lo que hacen, pero deben de conocer mas a su nuevo profesor, y espero que me hagan caso ahora mismo!!" los jóvenes pararon de inmediato mirando a sus mayores y superiores. "bien, como ya escucharon los datos de el joven Hiwatari, no tengo casi nada mas que decirle, si, el estuvo en este equipo, de hecho fue capitan, no uno de mis favoritos, pero por lo menos era decente"

"Ahhhh! Abuela! Pero que dice? Si siempre era la primera en felicitarme!"

" TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIJERAS VIEJA!!"

"pero, le dije abuela no vieja" se cubrio la cabeza con las manos, resguardandose de cualquier golpe.

"No importa! Si no soporte tus palabras cuando eras mas joven por que crees que te soportare ahora mocoso?"

"por que soy Lindo,manejable y tan guapo que si fuera mas joven estaria tras de mi"cerro el ojo coquetamente, aumentando mas la venita en la frente de la vieja.

"como digas mocoso…Bien chicos! La cosa esta asi, van a ir a EUA, necesito sus permisos para mas tardar mañana mismo para poder mandarlos a la direccion de la escuela. Ademas de eso, necesito que vayan haciendo sus malestas de ya, no quiero que se queden hasta el ultimo. Se iran el proximo jueves, asi que preparence, de acuerdo? Otra de las cosas, Titulares, el profesor Hiwatari estara con nosotros para que se acostumbren un poco a su presencia"

"Si!!" contestaron todos

"Bien! Ahora, profesor, se los dejare un rato, ire a hacer papeleo para el torneo" se dio la media vuelta y empezo a caminar "ABODESCANLO!!"

"SI!!!"

"si! No se preocupe profesora que estos chicos estan bien en mis santas manos!!!" la despidio con una mano en lo alto y una gran sonrisa. "bien chicos, creo que fui muy serio al principio, pero es la unica manera en la que me hacen mas caso. Por ahora, los que no pertenecen a los titulares, hagan ejercicios basicos"

"Si!!" Los que no pertenecian a los titulares se fueron a hacer lo que les mandaron.

"Bien, ya que estamos los diez nada mas, cual es el entrenamiento que utilizan ustedes, por que me imagino que debe de ser diferente al de los demas claro"

"yo le digo…" Inui se acerco a el con su cuaderno en mano. Comenzo a explicarle todos los estilos de entrenamiento que hacian, recibiendo mayoritariamente asentimientos del mayor.

"Bien! Y tu eres el que penso en todo eso? Eres un genio, cuando tenia tu edad por lo general el sistema era demasiado soso, teniamos que hacerlo nosotros y batallamos para que nos lo dejaran, pero que bueno que se lo permiten mas fácilmente a ustedes, enserio" se quedo un poco analisando unas cosas que Inui le habia enseñado. "bien! Primero que nada deberia de saber sus nombres no? Si es que vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos es mejor eso…" les miro de uno a uno y luego les sonrio. "de acuerdo, iremos de izquierda a derecha, me diran el su nombre completo y algo que les guste. Empecemos contigo" apunto directamente a Oishi.

"ah! Si, mi nombre es Oishi Syuichiro, lo que mas me gusta se podria decir que son mis mascotas, son unos peces" se sonrojo un poco pensando que lo que mas le gustaba no podia ni mencionarlo, Eiji estaba ahí y no podia decirlo frente a todos.

"perfecto, no importa que sean pecesitos mientras animen el alma, Oishi dijiste no? Eres el segundo al mando?"

"Si, soy el Vice-capitan"

"Ah, el Vice capitan" suspiro ampliamente con una gran sonrisa "recuerdo al mio, tantos buenos momentos los que pasamos" la sonrisa se convirtió en una mas perversa "demasiado buenos momentos diria yo"

"eh? Era tan buen amigo?" la carita de Kikumaru le miraba fijamente y con curiosidad

"ah…si claro! Era mi mejor amigo! Casi hermano!!"

Para aquellos que no tenian ni una pisca de inocencia, eso se les hizo lo mas hipócrita del mundo.

"bien, el que sigue"

"ah si! Soy yo!!" Momo levanto la mano "Momoshiro Takeshi, me encantan las hamburguesas y las películas"

"perfecto. Siguiente"

"yo, mi nombre es Kawamura Takashi, y lo que mas me gusta es ayudar a mi papa en su negocio de Sushi"

"que bueno! Eres un buen hijo, algun dia tendre a uno como tu. Siguiente"

"Echizen Ryoma. Gustos, el tennis" contesto de la forma mas seca que pudo haciendo paradear al hombre

"ah, Echizen, recuerdo a tu papa, o mejor dicho lo que nos contaba la profesora y por lo que se, eres muy bueno, espero mucho de ti, siguiente"

"yo yo!! Soy Kikumaru Eiji!! Lo que mas me gusta es mi Daigoro chan! Y lavarme los dientes!!" las manos de Eiji se movieron frenéticamente causandole unas risas grandes al mayor, a la vez que una ligera a Oishi e Inui por su parte.

"original, eres la primera persona que conosco que guste de lavarse siempre los dientes. Siguiente?"

"Kaidoh Kaoru y no hay muchas cosas que me gusten mucho"

"alguna en especial?" lo miro fijamente tratando de penetrarle con la mirada.

"ninguna"

"y tienes novia, novio…amante?"

Las mejillas de Kaidoh se encendieron por completo, mientras los demás miraban al hombre. Eso fue una insinuación?

"ah…yo…no se a que se refiere" miro a otro lado esquivando la mirada del profesor.

"no importa mucho, ahora, el siguiente, tu"

"Soy Inui Sadaharu, recolecto datos de los equipos rivales"

"ah perfecto, ya decía yo que eras un genio! Me caes bien, además creo que pasaremos mucho tiempo analizando a los equipos rivales. Siguiente"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, capitán del equipo, mis intereses creo que no vienen al caso en este instante, si me lo permite"

"vamos Tezuka, eres algo duro no lo crees" la voz de Fuji llamo la atención de los demás aparte de profesor.

"y tu eres…"

"Fuji Syuusuke, mucho gusto, mis gustos son mis cactus, los cuales están en mi casa, eso e ir a visitar a mi hermano menor"

"ah! Pero que lindo chico tenemos acá!" sonrió ampliamente. Gracias a ese comentario unos se sorprendieron aun mas luego de lo que le pregunto a Kaidoh, mientras Fuji seguia con su sonrisa y Tezuka solamente fruncia ligeramente el ceño, tratando de volverlo a la normalidad.

"lindo, yo diría mas bien que es un poco tenebroso" las risas de kikumaru resonaron algo estridentes ante su propio comentario.

"Eiji…"

"Ok ok me callo me callo, pero luego no pregunten el por que digo las cosas." Agito las manos frente a el en son de paz esperando que no le hicieran nada mas.

"de acuerdo chicos, lo primero que les pedire sera el que hagan una pequeña carrera, quiero saber que tan buena es su resistencia, luego quiero ver una serie de partidos entre ustedes, asi podremos decidir como estaran los juegos"

"Nos va a dejar participar en la selección de juegos?" Takashi quedo dudoso, viendo directamente al hombre.

"Depende, si son lo suficiente buenos como para escoger a sus oponentes y mas para saber que pueden derrotarlos, tengan la seguridad que los dejare escogerles, ahora, si no es mucha molestia empiecen a correr, primero quiero que den mmm unas 20 vueltas, no seré tan malo, dependiendo de el como terminen luego de eso seguirán con mas" les indico acercandose a la banca y sentandose. "creo que entenderan el que quiera saber sobre las capacidades de cada uno, asi que pueden ir empezando por favor"

"Si!" gritaron los regulares empezando con lo que les habian indicado corriendo alrededor de las canchas.

Llevaban dos minutos ya corriendo y aun obviamente no se cansaban, ni siquiera respiraban agitadamente.

"ese profesor tiene una buena actitud, me parece muy amable" confeso Kawamura con una de sus típicas sonrisas

"no se Taka-san, la verdad a mi no me da muy buena espina, es alguien que parece que se lanza sobre los chicos bonitos…jeje" Momoshiro miro para un lado, su sonrisa se amplio de mas mirando a cierta serpiente. "aunque no se que le vio a Mamushi, ya que parece que le tomo mas importancia a el que a los demás."

"A que demonios te refieres Idiota?!!" Kaidoh se puso a la altura de Takeshi mirándolo de muerte.

"a quien demonios le dices idiota??!!!!" su hombro se pego contra el del otro con violencia.

Las palabras altisonantes empezaron más fuertes y más duras. No sabían si iban a terminar pronto o no y la verdad era que los demás del equipo sabían que no terminarían nada rápido.

La personalidad del profesor no era la mas simpatica, pero se habian dado cuenta que cuando se ponia serio podia ser algo mas que un hombre infantil asi como pensaban.

Habian corrido, jugado partidos, hecho varios ejercicios y muchas cosas mas, total, todos estaban totalmente exhausto por todo lo que se hizo.

"Bien chicos! Como pensaba todos tienen las capacidades perfectas para jugar en un torneo de esa magnitud." Les miro a todos, estabn tirados en el piso tratando de tomar mas aire, otros estaban tomando agua o en las bancas. "siento el tener que haber sido tan cruel por el entrenamiento, pero era la unica forma de saber sobre su resistencia. Los demas equipos se rigen por ella, duran en Tie Break mas que nadie, pueden derrotar asi a sus contrincantes. Inui, se que tu eres el mejor en ver los errores de tus compañeros, seria demasiado pedir que hicieras una lista de lo que les falta entrenar para poder superarse mas?"

"no profesor, se la tendre para mañana, estaria mas completa para pasado si gusta"

"perfecto, confio en ti, ahora, necesito tambien esos permisos, mas que nada por que ya nos tenemos que ir para Los Angeles, quiero que se aclimaten al lugar antes del torneo, que conoscan a los demas equipos y que pueden ver por ustedes mismos como poder derrotar a los demas." Se levanto de su lugar mirandoles directamente. "nos veremos mañana chicos, espero que tengan una buena tarde." Se alejo del lugar dejanod atrás las miradas de los chicos.

"waaaaaauuuu ese hombre si que sabe lo que hace no?" Kikumaru parpadeaba rapidamente, como esa persona podia cambiar tan radicalmente.

"aun desconfias de el Momo?"

"No lo se Taka-san, la verdad es que aun es raro, pero creo que podremos progresar aun mas con el"

"Si, creo que…"

"SYUUSUKEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

El grito hizo que todos voltearan a ver atrás de ellos. Ahí tras la reja, estaba un pelirrojo apuesto agitando la mano rapidamente, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"Chris" la voz de Fuji les saco mas de balance. La mirada de Tezuka miraba a su 'pareja' y luego a la persona que le llamaba por su nombre, no sabe como era que un tipo que el no conocia le llamaba a Fuji por su nombre tan fluidamente como si lo conociera de mucho tiempo.

"Fuji..." el nombre de su amado escapo de sus labios, apenas audible para los oidos ajenos, pero no para los de el castaño.

Syuusuke miro a Tezuka y luego al recien llegado.

"Ya saliste?" le pregunto el pelirrojo, acentuando mas el acento en su hablar y mirandole mas fijamente.

"Si, deja me cambio e ire para alla, de acuerdo?"

"Yes! I'm waiting for you!!" le contesto en su idioma natal sentandose en una de la bancas del lugar.

Fuji se apresuro a ir a los vestuarios con la mayoria tras de el, digase Eiji estaba mas que curioso por saber que pasaba.

Llegando a los vestuarios empezaron a cambiarse todos. Momo y Ryoma casi salieron corriendo, bueno Momo queria saber que pasaba con Fuji-senpai, pero Echizen lo jalo con el para que no se metiera en mas problemas. Kawamura salio del lugar tranquilamente al lado de Inui, platicando de algunas cosas. Kaidoh, el salio rapidamente para ir a sus entrenamientos. Solo quedaban Oishi, Tezuka, Fuji y Kikumaru.

Oishi estaba cambiandose los pantalones al igual que Tezuka, Fuji se ponia la camisa y Eiji? El aun no se cambiaba. La ultima vez que lo hizo habia notado como habian marcas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Bueno, podia ser que si lo hacia con cuidado tendria la oportunidad de poder cambiarse sin que vieran las marcas que Inui habia dejado en su cuerpo.

Lentamente empezo a sacarse la playera con cuidado, esperando que nadie volteara a verlo.

Que equivocado estaba.

Oishi habia volteado sin querer mirando como la playera de Eiji se retiraba dejando ver su blanca piel. Su corazon latia rapidamente mirandolo directamente, sentia como su garganta se secaba, pero no por la excitación. Algo en esa tentadora piel le llamo mas la atención.

"Eiji!!" Grito sin pensarlo, acercandose mas a el para ver mejor su espalda. Tomo su brazo jalandolo un poco, mirando como su pecho estaba peor que su espalda. "pero que…"

Eiji se aterrorizo por completo, como poder responderle a Oishi lo que pasaba. Se deshizo del agarre de su amigo y se puso la playera de prisa. Sus pantalones cayeron y tomo los del uniforme poniendoselos rapido. No queria que Oishi le preguntara mas.

Syuusuke y Tezuka miraban desde su posición lo que pasaba. Como testigos mudos. No por que el mas bajo lo quisiera, de hecho, le iba a decir algo, pero una mano le tomo el brazo diciendole un NO con los ojos.

"Dime que es lo que te paso?" insistio mas tratando de tener una respuesta

"No importa" respondio metiendo sus cosas a la mochila y tratando de salir de ahí. Oishi le siguió.

"Eiji! Espera!!"

Los dos testigos estaban en silencio mirando solo la puerta por donde habian salido.

"espero que las cosas vayan bien…"

"y yo" le respondio el mas alto. Volteo a ver a Fuji directamente, haciendo que el otro se la respondiera. "diras algo o te quedaras callado?"

No supo a que se referia el otro hasta que le miro directo a los ojos. Estaba pregunatandole sobre el chico.

"te refieres a Chris?"

Kunimitsu no respondio para nada, solo siguió cambiandose.

"es un amigo que acabo de conocer, no te preocupes, solo es eso, un amigo"

"no tienes por que explicarme las cosas, no te pido cuentas de los hechos"

"lo se, pero por lo menos quiero que estes enterado de las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor, es un delito?"

"no, pero tu lo ves como si fuera uno"

"las cosas que te molestan lo son para mi"

"no estoy muy molesto que digamos"

"lo dijiste no estas MUY molesto, eso quiere decir que si te afecto"

Kunimitsu se detuvo por completo, lo habia descubierto y el mismo habia sido su verdugo.

"solo un poco" se abrochaba la camisa lentamente, o eso haria de no ser que una mano se metio entre las telas acariciando su piel con delicadeza, esas mismas manos que le conquistaban con cada toque.

"si es solo un poco me siento mejor" hizo que se volteara a verlo con un leve jalon "me siento mas feliz cuando se que estas celoso de mi sabes?"

"lo se" sonrio "por eso te doy el gusto por lo menos una vez al mes"

"si los demas supieran que puedes decir mas de dos monsilabos en una frase se sorprenderian mucho sabes?"

"de cierta forma" una ligera sonrisa se asomo en su rostro "pero tambien se que no dejaras que nadie mas sepa que puedo ser blando aunque sea por una vez en mi vida, o si?"

"si, de cierta forma tienes razon" lo abrazo por la cintura fuertemente "me gusta mas cuando se que por lo menos una parte de ti es mia completamente, aunque sean solo tus palabras"

La mano del mayor acaricio con cariño los cabellos del otro, besando suavemente estos imprimiendole el amor que sentia por el.

"creo que debes de apresurarte, tu 'amigo' espera por ti"

"je" termino de vestirse y miro a Tezuka "me encantas cuando e comportas como un celoso…" se acerco mas a el para acariciar sus labios con los suyos de forma lenta "pero mas me gusta verte desnudo en mi cama"

"Fuji"

"ya me voy" y con eso salio de ahí, dejando a Tezuka con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Por eso se habia enamorado de Fuji Syuusuke, por como era, y es que, nadie mas podria hacerle latir el corazon como el.

……………………………….

Corrio lo mas rapido posible, no queria que Oishi le preguntara mas sobre las marcas en su espalda. Lo bueno era que su velocidad era una de las mas resaltantes en el equipo, y Oishi no podria alcanzarle tan fácilmente. Apenas habia podido safarse de el cuando miro las marcas en sus muñecas y ahora no sabria que decirle. Estaba mas que nervioso.

Dio la vuelta en una esquina tratando de no perder su mochila en la accion.

Correr, tenia que ser mas veloz todavía.

Y llego. Su casa estaba frente a el. Entro rapidamente pasando por su hermana mayor, casi atropellandola.

"Eiji?" escucho que le llamo pero no le tomo la atención mas adecuada.

La puerta de su cuarto se estampo y se tiro rapidamente en su cama. Queria dormir mas, queria saber por que hacia las cosas, por que terminaba en los brazos de una persona que no le amaba, queria saber por que Oishi no podia amarlo como el lo amaba.

……………………………..

No pudo alcanzarle.

Eiji, donde estaba en ese momento?

Miro a los lados esperando el poder encontrarlo lo mas rapidamente posible, pero nada. Donde estaria?

Miro por el parque, las calles, hasta la hamburguesería, pero nada mas. El unico lugar y mas obvio era su casa.

Llego luego de un corto trayecto y toco la puerta.

"Hola?" la voz de la hermana de Kikumaru se escucho y ella misma habia abierto la puerta.

"buenas tardes Kikumaru-san, se encuentra Eiji?" Su voz era tranquila y cortez como siempre.

"Ah! Oishi-kun! Que bueno que llegaste! Mira Eiji subio hace unos minutos, pero esta raro, no hablo ni nada, solo me hizo aun lado, sabes que le pasa? Estoy preocupada por el."

La información dada por la hermana del pelirrojo le alerto por completo, debia de saber que le sucedia a su mejor amigo.

"me deja subir? Asi podria decirle que le pasa, es que no se que pasa con el y por eso lo busco."

"Ah claro! Quiero saber que le pasa a mi hermanito, por favor, sube, ya sabes que esta es tu casa, si te la pasas aquí" le sonrio tiernamente, enserio que la hermana de Kikumaru le queria mucho.

Subio lentamente las escaleras, pasando por enfrente de varios cuartos. Y llego.

Miro la puerta que tenia escrito "Eiji-sama's Room" y toco suavemente la puerta. Un quien se escucho desde dentro. Trago duro antes de anunciarle quien era.

"Eiji, soy Oishi, me puedes abrir?"

El corazon de Kikumaru Eiji latio rapidamente, sentia como podia salirsele por la boca en cualquier momento.

Por que Oishi estaba tras su puerta en ese instante?

"no…dejame solo si Oishi?" se sento pegado contra la puerta, sentia como su mundo se derrumbaba, aunque, la verdad no sabia si era por que le habia descubierto o por que se sentia como una basura.

"Eiji, por favor" susurro lentamente desde fuera. Su suplica llego al corazon del mas bajo.

"Luego hablamos si Oishi?"

"Pero Eiji…"

"Oishi…por favor, quiero pensar unas cosas y luego decirte que me pasa, cuando este listo seras el primero que lo sepa"

El silencio reino por unos segundos, segundos que parecian mas horas que nada. Podian sentir como el corazon del otro latia rapidamente, estaban mas que seguros de que ese era el sonido.

Sin querer los dos cerraron los ojos, como queriendo sentir mas al otro aunque la puerta estuviera en medio.

"Eiji, de verdad estas bien?"

Un sonoro pero suave suspiro se escucho proveniente del cuarto.

"de hecho no, he cometido demasiados errores y no se como solucinarlos"

"es…referente a las marcas que tienes en el cuerpo?"

Trago duro.

"si" fue la escueta respuesta del pelirrojo. No sabia como decirle lo demas si le preguntaba, rogaba a Dios, Buda, Jehová a quien sea que le pudiera ayudar para que no le preguntara.

"no preguntare por que son las marcas…"

Eiji se ha vuelto religioso de varias creencias desde hoy.

"pero por favor, eso te esta lastimando, no dejes que eso pase mas, si no lo haces por ti mismo, hazlo por mi, tu mejor amigo" _y algo mas si me dejaras, pero parece que sueño solamente._

Kikumaru se quedo quieto unos segundos.

"Lo prometo, no volvere a hacer nada que me haga mas marcas"

"no, no quiero que sea solamente eso, si no lo que haces que estas tratando de ocultar, dejalo, por completo, quiero que me lo prometas Eiji, esa accion debe de terminar"

Se quedo pensando. La unica accion que hacia era tener relaciones con Inui, eso le habia dejado todas las marcas en el cuerpo. Eran las mardidas y chupones que le hacia el dataman.

Dejar esa accion?

Podia dejar lo que hacia con ese hombre casi ya todos los dias?

La unica cosa que le hacia olvidar que Oishi no lo amaba como el lo amaba?

Y ahora Oishi era el que le trataba de impedir que se pudiera olvidar de el.

Podria hacerlo? El dejar a Inui para siempre? Por Oishi?

"Lo prometo" Su voz era segura pero con cierta duda en ella "volvere a hacer lo que hago, por ti Oishi"

…………………………………………………………….

FIN DEL CHAP 6!!!!

No puedo creerlo, hace menos de una semana que lo empece y ya estoy terminando este, . la verdad andaba inspirada y como no quiero bloquearme prefiero seguir escribiendo mas y mas y mas y mas aunque la mayoria de las veces sea solamente para molestar en la noche a cierto duermiente.

Ahora son las 2 am aca en Baja California Mexico. Y no! No hay nada de sueño, de hecho creo que empezare a escribir el 7mo.

Como ven? Eiji ya le mostro sin querer las marcas en el cuerpo a Oishi.

Kaidoh parece que atrae al nuevo profesor. Tezuka y Fuji van bien en su relacion, aunque una nueva persona esta insteresada en Fuji y los demas UUUHHH!!! Esperen a los demas capitulos!

Curiosidades: La verdad cuando hice los OCC como Erny y Chris estaba pensando cosas totalmente opuestas. Por ejemplo. Chris iba destinado a Eiji, era un OCC hecho para el y nada mas para el. Peeeero, aparecio INUI! Desde antes de empezar el fic, tenia planeado el que Inui se aprovechara de la inocencia de Kiku, pero salio eso, y pense, por que no hacer que Inui resulte mas interesado de lo comun por Kikumaru? Entonces ya no venia al caso el usar a Chris, pero aun asi queria sacarlo y cuando salio la escena de que estaba Fuji enojado con Inui, el unico que se me ocurrio meter fue a el, y wuala! Salio eso.

Otra cosa Aoi Hiwatari, el lindo profesor interesado de mas por los mas chicos. No existia. Nunca se me vino a la mente el usarlo, por que lo acabo de crear. Ok la profesora, no podia viajar, es un detalle que me dio mi abuela que sufre lo mismo que ella, el doctor le dijo NO viajes. Y de repente Pum! Aparecio el personaje, al parecer intrigado por Kaidoh, para sguir traumandolo.

Aun no empiezan los partidos, muy pronto seran, pero no en el 7mo, si no mas bien se planean para el 8vo, no soy muy buena decribiendo esas acciones pero se hara lo que se puede.

Bueno me despido si no me corren a la sala y esta humeda

No leemos luego en una semana o dos.

Bytes!

Yasha de Mamer


End file.
